All You Wanted
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: IsisSetoAnzu... Seto and Anzu have a good relationship and things appear to be perfect. There's just one problem. He still has unresolved feelings for Isis. (Complete)
1. All You Wanted

**All You Wanted**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh now and I won't acquire it during any part of the story. That clear?

AN: This is a Isis/Seto/Anzu fic. Seto and Anzu have a great relationship but what happens when he discovers he has unresolved feelings for Isis? And which one will he choose? The pessimistic goddess or the optimistic girl next door? Rating will go up. Drastically....

&-&-&-&

Anzu let out a happy sigh as she rested her head on Seto's chest, watching the setting sun. Life was good. The whole thing with Malik was finally over and things were finally starting to get back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get. She wondered how long that would last. Though even if things started to go crazy again, at least this time she would have Seto by her side. He was truly a great boyfriend. He wasn't Yuugi, true, but since Yuugi was already taken Anzu had resolved to be quite content and happy with Seto Kaiba.

Somebody, Anzu wasn't quite sure who it was but she secretly hoped it had been her, had finally gotten Seto to open up. Sometimes he had temporary lapses and went back to the way he used to be but they never lasted long. At all other times he was pleasant and caring, especially when he was along with her. Yep, things were going great. 

There was one small problem, something Anzu had never brought up around him before. The past was never pleasant to talk about and the future was what was ahead of you. But it still bothered her. Sometimes when he got moody and distant she could tell he was thinking of something else or quite possibly _someone _else. The second one was what bothered her more. She knew that he had some memories of his past life in Egypt, though she wasn't sure the extent of those memories. She was worried that he was remembering a past love. Maybe she should talk to Yuugi about it...

It was a silly thing to fret over really. After all, she was dead and she probably wouldn't come back anytime soon. Still, Anzu decided she would just have to try to make this love more memorable than the last. It couldn't be that difficult. That girl was long gone and Anzu was the present. 

It was moments like these that made all the difference in Anzu's life, that made her happy and gave her a sense of hope for the future. Sitting there on that park bench with Seto's arm wrapped around her gave her a strong sense of security and comfort, a feeling she didn't ever want to lose. This was the way she wanted life to be and she was pretty sure Seto felt the same way. 

As the last of the sun's rays passed from the earth to behind the horizon, Seto gently squeezed her shoulder and asked, "You ready?"

Anzu nodded, stretching a little as she stood up. She discovered she had a cramp in her shoulder. "Let's go," she answered, rolling her sore shoulder. They walked along in silence for a few minutes; they didn't really need words anyway. Anzu smiled as she intertwined her hand with Seto's. Things were definitely going great though there were times she wished he would open up just a little bit more and share with her what he was thinking. Like right now for instance. He seemed deep in thought and this was one of those times that bothered her. His eyes were far and distant and he was frowning slightly. "Seto?" she inquired softly, not wanting to make him angry with her. 

He shook his head as if he were coming out of a trance and looked at her. "Hmm?" His eyes were back to normal, back to where _they_ were and not in some far off distant place. That was a good sign at least.

"What were you thinking just now?" she asked, moving closer to him. She wondered if he knew how much she needed him here and not in some distant land. He must know. He had to see how much she cared about him. 

"Nothing really." It was a lie and she knew it. He had been so deep in thought; she had learned to recognize that look by now. 

She gave a sad sigh and leaned up against him. Tonight was obviously not going to be the night where he finally told her everything. Oh, well, he would have to tell her eventually and when he did, she would be able to make him entirely happy. 

There was a sound of a scuffle coming from an alley up ahead. She and Seto both looked at each other confused and stopped walking. "Watch it, woman! You're messing up my hair! Ow, ow! Not the ear, not the ear! Ah! Be careful of the earring, please!"

That voice, it sounded so familiar to Anzu. It couldn't be, could it? If it was they were probably in big trouble. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is," she pleaded of Seto.

For the most part he ignored her, on the alert to make sure they could run before any real danger came to either of them. "You big baby. Come on, let's go."

That was a voice he recognized. The keen observer would have noticed the subtle change in his body, similar to the change in a dog's body when it hears the voice of its master. Anzu, however, didn't seem to notice it. "That's Isis..."

Anzu looked up at him stricken. "Isis, are you sure?" Seto nodded; there was no mistaking that voice. "That means I really did hear Malik."

"You know, my ears are attached to the rest of my body," Malik complained as Isis emerged from the alley, dragging Malik along by his ear. "Watch the earring." 

Isis let go of Malik and scowled at him. "Maybe you should have listened to me then."

Malik glared back at her while rubbing his sore ear, leaving Seto and Anzu to stand there and watch them since neither Malik nor Isis had acknowledged them. Isis and Malik were a strange pair. They were both gorgeous, any body would admit that, their Egyptian heritage giving them an exotic look. What was so strange was they actually seemed to bicker more now that Malik's other half was gone. "I don't see what was so wrong with him," Malik muttered.

"Because," Isis said, taking a step towards him, "in few days you'll get annoyed with him and everything else, you'll stop seeing him and then you'll take it out on me."

Anzu had a distinct feeling that she shouldn't be hearing this conversation. She wanted to sneak away quietly but as she pulled on Seto's arm to get him to come away, he stood perfectly still as if he was fixated to the ground. So she was stuck there listening to them. "You do know that that's the way it would turn out. Why do you always have to be so pessimistic?"

She yanked on his ear again. "I am no being pessimistic; that's the way things always turn out with you."

Anzu cleared her throat. This was clearly a family argument and only family should be involved. They both looked in her direction and Isis let go of Malik's ear. "Kaiba," he growled, eyes narrowing like an angry cats'. 

"Seto," Isis said in a much friendlier though more confused and slightly embarrassed voice. "And Anzu too," she continued, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two of them. 

Malik stopped glowering at Seto and turned to smirk at his sister. "Kaiba and Anzu are out here all alone together. Who would have guessed?" He laughed and Anzu snuggled closer to Seto. He was more frightening and disturbing now than he had been while he was glaring at Seto. "And look, they're holding hands. How cute." Malik started circling around them, with both Seto and Isis constantly keeping their eyes on him. "Anzu Kaiba. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think, Isis?" Anzu blushed.

"Shut up, Malik!" Isis snapped. Anzu jumped; she had never seen Isis lose her temper. The Egyptian had always seemed so calm and in control. 

Malik apparently wasn't used to it either. His eyes widened in surprise momentarily and he stopped circling. He quickly recovered. "Is something wrong, Isis? I hope it wasn't something I said. Or maybe it was something else?" He smirked. 

"Knock it off, Malik. We should be getting home." Anzu was confused. It must have been a brother-sister thing. She wondered if they should possibly step in and do something, something that would make Malik leave them alone. She couldn't formulate a plan and she was pretty sure Seto wasn't even thinking about it. 

Malik laughed again, sending shivers up and down Anzu's spine. "I guess we can go home now. After all, turn about is fair play." Isis scowled at him but they started off together. Malik draped an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up, Isis. You worry too much," he said as they walked out of Seto and Anzu's hearing range. 

Anzu blinked a few times and looked up at Seto. "That was a bit odd, don't you think?"

He didn't answer her and Anzu noticed he was staring in the direction Malik and Anzu had walked off in. She tugged on his sleeve. "Seto?" His attention was finally gotten and Anzu repeated her question before she lost it again. "Don't you think that was a bit odd?"

"A little," he said, before retreating back into that distant, brooding mood. 

They didn't talk the rest of the way back to Anzu's house which was just slightly disappointing, only because he had been thinking about something else the entire time. "Goodnight, Seto," she said when they finally got to her front doorstep. She leaned up to kiss him and at least he kissed her back. 

"Goodnight, Anzu," he said as she went outside before walking back to his mansion. Anzu watched him until he was out of sight before going up to her room. Tonight, her dreams would be filled of visions of her living a happy life with Seto. She had no idea that she wasn't the only one who would be dreaming about him tonight...

~Please review if you want me to continue...


	2. The Sound of the Rain

All You Wanted

The Sound of the Rain

Warnings: Slight implied Yaoi.

&-&-&-&

Isis shoved Malik inside their small apartment, slamming the door shut behind them. "What the hell were you thinking, Malik?" she growled, pacing around the table in their kitchen. 

"Calm down," he said, sitting down and placing his feet on the table. "He's too stupid to figure out what I was talking about anyway."

She stopped pacing and glared at him for a second. How could he say something like that? _Anzu _had probably figured out what it was he had been talking about. "Not likely," she growled, shoving his feet off the table. 

"You always say that," he muttered under his breath. "Then again," he said, loud enough for her to hear him clearly this time, "you have such a glorified image of Kaiba in your head, he's like another god to you."

For a moment, she was stunned speechless. That statement was entirely untrue. Sometimes he could act like a bastard and...and...and...he didn't look good in purple. Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely untrue but it wasn't as bad as he was making it sound. Not really. "What would you know? You worship a white-haired freak who doesn't even give you the time of day," she snapped, turning on her heel and storming into her room.

"He's name's Bakura!" Malik yelled after her as she slammed the door, leaving him to sulk alone. 

Isis sat down on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands. She hated arguing with Malik over this almost every night, and she wished that it would end. It seemed as though she may be getting her wish. Seto was with Anzu now and he was probably very happy with her. Anzu had apparently found the courage to do what Isis couldn't; be with Seto. Now there was no more reason for her to fight with Malik. 

Anzu had what she wanted. Then again, Isis had never really tired hard to get it. Maybe she should have tried harder. Maybe she shouldn't have listened to the voices inside her head that told her it wouldn't work out. Now she would never know if they had been right or not. 

She stood up and walked outside to her balcony. The new apartment was located right be Kaiba Corp. There were lights on in the lower floors of the building. Apparently somebody had left his date and went to do something at work. He was a big boy; he could do what he wanted. 

It was cold outside, cold like the loneliness that surrounded her. Sure, she had Malik, but what happened once he left? She shivered and closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it at the moment. She felt so lost and hopeless whenever she did. And there was only one person she felt could save her and he really didn't give a damn. 

Isis opened her eyes and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing. The lights in the Kaiba building went out and she saw him exiting the building and locking the door behind him. She felt a single tear make its way down her cheek and hastily wiped it away. What was her problem anyway? She never really stood a chance with Seto in the first place. Besides, Anzu could make him happy and wasn't love all about making sure the other person was happy? That was how it had been told to her at any rate.

She went back inside her room, so there was no longer the slim chance that he may look up and see her there. She leaned back on the sliding glass door for a moment, wishing she could disappear. Or erase the vision of Seto and Anzu together. Now she knew what they meant when they said ignorance it bliss. 

She went to her bed and laid down, but it was a long time before she actually got any sleep. When she finally did, her dreams were filled with a certain Seto Kaiba. Of course, in her dreams she was with him and not Anzu. 

She woke up late the next morning, stifling a yawn as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes as she looked towards the clock. Damn, she'd have to stop having _those _kinds of dreams about Seto or she'd never be able to keep a semi-normal schedule. Thinking about those dreams wasn't a good thing because it made her wonder if he was really like that. Naturally, she'd never get the chance to know. She pushed any thoughts of that nature out of her head and got dressed. Daydreaming about Seto all day wasn't going to get her anywhere. 

Isis went out into the living room to find Malik sitting on the couch, watching a motorcycle race on TV. She smiled; at least he had some normal hobbies. "Good morning, Malik," she called, pulling a granola bar out of the cupboard.

"Morning," he responded, eyes never once leaving the screen. She smiled as she sat down at the table. The only thing that would have pulled his attention away would have been a naked Bakura. Actually, Isis wasn't even sure that would have gotten her brother's attention at that moment. 

Isis tried not to laugh as she looked away. Malik was just like her concerning Seto when it came to Bakura, though he'd never admit it. There was only one difference between them. Malik would never give up on Bakura, even if Bakura proclaimed himself one hundred percent straight, married a woman, and had a bunch of kids. 

Isis looked at her brother with a new understanding. Maybe she could learn from his example. Maybe she shouldn't give up on Seto just quite yet. Besides, if she didn't give up on him it would really piss Malik off. She grinned; it was about time she started paying him back for everything he had done. 

"Malik, I'm going out. There's a few things I need at the store." She got no reaction. She wasn't even sure that he had heard her. Oh well. His loss if he suddenly came out of his daze and wondered what happened to her. She shook her head as she picked up her keys and went out the door. Sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall; only worse, because a brick wall didn't complain later that someone didn't tell it something. 

After making a few successful purchases, Isis started home only to have it start pouring down rain. She quickly ducked for cover in a nearby alley. "Great," she muttered, watching the rain make a small river out of the road. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

She stood underneath her cover, feeling like a cat that went outside and got caught in the rain and was now hiding out so it didn't get wet. What really sucked was her shelter leaked so she was still getting wet. She heard someone on the sidewalk and looked towards the ground. She really didn't want anyone's pity at the moment. Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't even look her way and just keep walking. 

When was she going to learn that she just didn't have that kind of luck? He stopped right in front of her and Isis was quite content to continue staring at his shoes. They were pretty nice actually; this guy had good taste. They were expensive too. Wait. Hadn't she seen those shoes somewhere before? She hoped not. The person she was putting with the shoes was not someone she wanted to see her like this. "Isis?" She froze. There was no mistaking that sexy voice. 

She raised her eyes to meet his gorgeous ice blue ones and was held captive. She could disappear into those eyes forever and never really care. At least it meant that she would be close to him for all of eternity. "Seto," she whispered, taking a step backwards feeling like a total idiot. What rotten luck to run into him at a time like this.

He came closer to her, making sure that she was included in the protection of his umbrella. She flushed when she realized his close presence was leading her thoughts to the *activities* they had participated in during her dreams and she moved slightly away. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, his voice sending shivers up and down her spine. 

She wanted to move closer to him but that might end with a few embarrassing results. She neatly avoided looking into his eyes. "I was out shopping and it suddenly started pouring down rain."

He chuckled softly and she was amazed she remained standing. Did he have any idea what kind of effect he had on her with his sexy voice and his gorgeous muscular body? Probably; he was a genius after all. "I see. And the little kitten didn't want to get wet," he said moving ever closer to her. He was standing so close now that she could smell him and -gods!- did he ever smell good. "I would offer to walk her home but," he glanced at his watch, "I'm already late for a press conference." 

Damn, he was fine! Why did Anzu have to be the one that ended up with him. She was ten times the woman Anzu was. Not really. Then again, Anzu was sweet and optimistic and Isis...well...wasn't. That was all there was to it. "Of course, you could come to the conference and I could walk you home afterwards if it's still raining."

Isis looked up into his chilling blue eyes, not believing what she had heard. The rain must have interfered with the sound. But as she looked up into those eyes, she knew he was serious. "Are you sure?" she asked softly, a small part of her dreading the answer. 

He nodded and together they walked out of the alley and back on the sidewalk. "I'm already late. I may as well be late with a woman that isn't my girlfriend and make them think a little bit."

Isis smiled. In order for them to both walk under the umbrella, they had to walk very close together. She didn't mind but she couldn't help but wonder what he thought about it. It had been his idea. She wasn't willing to find out though. They walked along in silence, but his strong soothing presence was enough for her. Besides, Seto had never been much of a talker. 

He stopped outside a large building, and she stopped with him, carefully inspecting the building. It didn't seem like much to her. "Why are we stopping here?" she asked, deciding it was time for conversation. 

This is where the conference is being held," he told her, looking up at the building. He turned towards her suddenly, their faces now only inches apart. She liked the feeling. "Are you sure you want to come in there with me? It's not going to do your reputation any good, only mine."

"You can't send me back home now," she protested, feeling very indignant. He took her even further away from home and then sent her back in the rain. No way. It wasn't happening.

He blinked a few times, pulling away from her. "I'm not sending you anywhere. I was just trying to warn you that the reporters may ask you some embarrassing questions."

She flushed, feeling a little foolish as they walked indoors together. "I hate these things," she heard him mutter as the doors shut behind them and a dozen or so reporters turned their way. 

At first, there was a silence in the room as if time had stopped. Then a dozen or so cameras went off and a bunch of questions were asked at once. After a while, Isis started to make out some of the individual questions. "Kaiba, who's the woman?" "Does this mean you're no longer with Anzu or is this woman just your mistress?" "Miss, in your opinion, how good is Kaiba in bed?"

The last question was directed at her and she blushed. According to her dreams, quite good actually. Apparently, one of the reporters had a bit of sense in her head. "Everyone, sit down!" she yelled above the babble. They all stopped chattering and turned to look at her. The young woman pushed her way thought the crowd of reporters and stood by them. "The poor things just got here and its raining outside to top it all off. Cut them some slack."

The rest of the reporters grudgingly obliged, sitting down in their seats. Isis breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Catherine," Seto said.

Oh, so he was on a first name basis with the reporter, now was he? "No problem, kid," Catherine said, winking at them. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she has a spot to sit where she can have a wonderful view of your ugly face." She grabbed Isis' arm and started to lead her away. Once they were out of earshot Catherine leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Seriously, just between us girls. What's he like?"

Oh, great, how was she supposed to get out of this one? Somehow Isis didn't think Catherine would believe her if she told her the truth. Well, Seto did try to warn her. Maybe walking back home in the rain would have been better after all. "Never mind, you can tell me later," Catherine said as they took their seats. 

Isis couldn't keep her eyes off Seto as he made his way towards the stand. He seemed so calm and confident. She never would have been able to pull that off. She really admired him. 

No sooner had he reached the microphone when the barrage of questions started again. Thankfully, they had more sense in their seats and only one question was recognized at a time. "Kaiba, who it that young lady you're with? Is she your new secret lover?" 

Oh, the humanity. Isis lowered her head, feeling extremely sorry for Seto. No matter how he answered that question, he'd be in deep trouble. Reporters could find loopholes in everything. "Kaiba, does this mean you're no longer with Anzu?"

"No, I'm-"

Naturally, they didn't let him finish. "Does Anzu know about her?" another one of them asked. 

"Of course she does," Seto started but he was cut off again. 

"And she's still going out with you?"

The reporters all began talking at once, writing things down on their notepads. It was quite obvious to her that none of them could hear themselves think. Seto looked tense and extremely ticked off. Well, he had good reason to be. The reporters were annoying her as well.

Frustrated she stood up and called his name loud enough to be heard above the babble. "Kaiba!" Not surprisingly, all the chatter stopped and all eyes turned towards her. "Kaiba, why don't you tell us about your latest innovation towards duel monsters?"

The reporters turned towards him expectantly. Seto gave her a grateful smile before launching into a lengthy explanation as to how his latest invention worked. Isis found it to be quite boring and almost fell asleep on several occasions.

After all questions had been answered and the reporters were busy comparing notes he met her at the door. "It's still raining," he stated, looking out the window. Isis smiled slightly; that could possibly mean good things for her. "Kittens are fickle creatures. Do you still want a companion on your way home?"

Hell, yes, he could be her companion anywhere. If it's not a problem," she said modestly. 

"I'm going that way anyway," he said as he opened the door and they walked outside together.

They walked along in silence, the only sound was the rain falling all around them, and Isis couldn't help shake the feeling that he was angry with something, possibly even her. She looked up into his eyes, checking for any sign of emotion. He didn't seem to be angry, but something was definitely bothering him considering he had just stepped in some dog's *present* to the sidewalk and didn't even notice. She didn't think she could bear it if he was upset with her. There was only one way to find out. "Seto, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

He was lying. Why did he feel he had to lie to her about it? "Really?"

"Yes." Well, that was that she supposed. But his mood was really starting to get her down. Furthermore, the silence was becoming overbearing. "You called me Kaiba."

"What?" she asked startled. That was the last thing she had been expecting to hear from him. 

"At the press conference you called me Kaiba."

Wow, he sounded so distressed. It wasn't that big a deal, was it? Maybe it was to him. "Oh that. You see, those reporters already believed I was your lover. Calling you by your first name would only confirm that in their minds."

"He nodded. "Sounds logical enough. Just don't do it again, okay?"

This was getting strange. Now he didn't want her calling him by his last name. She wondered why but she didn't have the courage to ask. But there was on thing she really had to know. "Are you going out with Anzu tonight?"

He looked at her surprised. He had every right to be; she had no business prying into his personal life but she really had to know. "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged. "No reason." He looked skeptical but he didn't press the issue further. All too soon for her they arrived outside her apartment building. "Thank you," she said, not looking at him as she started to walk inside. 

"Isis, wait!" he called, just before she got inside. She turned around to look at him, wondering what was going on and hoping for the best. She was allowed to hope around Seto, wasn't she? He hesitated before continuing. "Thank you for helping me at the conference. Goodbye, Isis," he said, before turning and walking away. 

_'Don't say goodbye, not yet,'_ she thought as she went inside leaning up against the closed door, listening to the sound of the rain outside.

Author's Notes: What do you think? Next chapter is told through Kaiba's point of view. 


	3. Is it enough to love?

**All You Wanted**

**Is it Enough to Love?**

Seto shook his head as he walked away from the apartment building. What was his problem? Anzu was more than likely going to see the newspaper the next morning and what if she didn't understand? She had to understand; she loved him. She would realize that it was just the overactive imagination of writers at work. She knew he loved her. He wished he could safely add an "and only her" to the end of that statement. 

The thing was, he had only being doing a favor for Isis. Anzu would have to understand that part; she didn't like the rain either. But he didn't do favors for just anybody and she damn well knew it. He really didn't know why he had decided to add Isis to his small list of people to do favors for every once in a while. Maybe it was because he knew she was attracted to him and he loved to play on that fact. It was just another part of the game to him, he would make Anzu realize that. There had never had been anything between him and Isis. And once she got over her silly attraction there would never be a chance for it. 

He shook his head again; there were other things he could be thinking about. Like Anzu for instance. He really did love her; she was so pretty and innocent, the perfect example of the girl-next-door. Furthermore, she truely loved him without restrictions. That had made all the difference in the world. 

He made his way into the company building, putting the umbrella down. It was time to concentrate on work, which meant pushing his personal life aside for the time being. 

Closing time couldn't come soon enough for him. When the time finally came, he quickly packed everything away. Hey, he was allowed to enjoy a date with the one he loved. It was going to be wonderful; he was taking her to the restaurant where they had had their first date. He got in the limo, instructing the driver to go to Anzu's house. He knew the way; all the drivers had been to Anzu's house on several occasions already. 

She was beautiful, wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She smiled at him when he told her how beautiful she looked. Gods he loved that smile. It just brightened up the room wherever she went. Of course, her smile was always shining so things were always bright around her. 

She talked on amiably about her day as they drove towards the restaurant. He smiled as he listened intently to her; she could always make him feel better whenever he was down. That was one of the things he loved so much about her. He wished he could share as much with her as she did with him. He couldn't; there was just too much that he didn't understand. Mainly things about his past life. He didn't think talking about them would make them any more clearer either. 

She seemed excited when she realized where they were going. In fact, she had given him a quick hug. "Seto, this is wonderful," she whispered as the hostess lead them back to their table. 

He was about to agree when he saw something that made him change his mind. Isis was there, with Jounouchi of all people. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he realized she was enjoying herself with him. He didn't know why. He always knew that she would have to start getting over her silly attraction someday. But why did she have to be with Jounouchi? They weren't even in the same class. She deserved so much better than that mutt.

He forced the idea out of his mind. He would forget that he had seen him there. Nothing was going to spoil his evening with Anzu. She deserved so much more than that. He was determined to give her his undivided attention. After all, it wasn't like he had done anything to deserve her love. She had decided to give it to him of her own free will. "I love you, Seto," she said as she sat down at the table across from him. 

"That's why I brought you here," he said, picking up the menu. Tonight was about Anzu; he absolutely refused to think about Isis and Jounouchi. He wasn't going to think of them....he wasn't going to think of them.....

Damn it, it wasn't working. He couldn't help but wonder about it. She sure had forgotten about him quickly. And to be with Jounouchi to top it all off. That just really pissed him off. He told himself he was only pissed off because the puppy didn't deserve to be with any woman, let alone one that had been attracted to him just that morning. Sure, he had a girlfriend but it was the principal of the thing. 

"Isis and Jounouchi are here," Anzu stated, causing Seto to nearly fall out of his chair. What the hell did that matter to her? He finally glanced in their direction. "I think it's great that Yuugi allowed Jounouchi to take her out without him. Isis doesn't seem to get out enough."

Okay, she was just showing another side of her caring personality. One of the many reasons why he loved her. Wait a second. What did she just say about Yuugi allowing Jounouchi to go out without him? Seto stole another glance at Jounouchi and all the pieces fell into place for him. He started laughing. There was no way Isis would ever fall in love with that dog. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Anzu said lightly. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Let's go say hello," she suggested, standing up. He agreed. He could have so much fun with this, now that he knew the entire story. He allowed Anzu to go on before him. "Evening, Jounouchi, Isis."

Jounouchi nodded at her and Seto noticed Isis scowled at Anzu. Apparently the kitten didn't like someone moving on to her territory. He walked towards the table with a fluid grace that certainly caught Isis' attention. Now it was Jounouchi's turn to scowl at their visitor. Seto smirked. "You know they have strict rules about pets being in here, especially those unaccompanied by their master. Where's Yuugi?"

Isis turned her head to the side, apparently trying not to laugh. Jounouchi growled, "He's not my master." Seto ignored him for the time being, the dog was under complete control. It was the kitten that he was worried about misbehaving. He watched her and she blushed. Good, he still had control over the kitten as well. 

"Seto, behave!" Anzu scolded. Apparently, she hadn't found his test amusing. Well, he could behave now. Now that he knew his kitten was still under control. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi," she apologized. Jounouchi shrugged. "Come on, Seto. Obviously I still can't take you around Jounouchi." She tugged on his sleeve, leading him back to their table. 

He smirked, "Goodbye, puppy. Tell your master I said hello." 

Anzu sighed as they sat back down. "I guess it would take a miracle for you to stop referring to him as a dog," she said. Seto nodded. Anzu smiled at him. "Well, as long as you don't start putting a leash on him I guess it doesn't matter." Hmmm, that wasn't such a bad idea. He wondered if they made collars for cats. 

After dinner, he remained thoughtful as they drove back to Anzu's house. She didn't seem to mind too much; he figured she was probably used to it by now. As long as she remembered that he loved her, he didn't think he had much of a problem. During dinner, he had had another vision of his past life. One where he was with a beautiful woman that wasn't Anzu. Sometimes he wondered if that woman really existed or if she was gone for good. It would be interesting to find out. Not that anything could happen between them in this life. He was happy with Anzu. It didn't matter how much he loved that other woman in the past. That was then and this was now. As long as he remembered that there would be no problems. 

The driver stopped outside of Anzu's house and Seto was just a little more than disappointed that she would be leaving soon. She leaned over to kiss him goodbye. She tasted so sweet; why the hell did she have to leave? After a few moments she pulled away from him and whispered softly, "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight, Anzu," he responded as she got out of the car. _'Damn it, it's not fair,' _he thought as the driver pulled away. He contented himself by looking at the night sky as they drove along. Living in the city sucked, you had a poor view of the stars. Okay, where the hell did that come from? As they drove along he saw a familiar figure walking on the sidewalk. "Pull over," he instructed the driver, putting the window down. "Did that dog make you walk home all by yourself?" he asked. 

She jumped before stopping and turning to look at him. "He got distracted," she told him. "You don't want to know by what."

Seto laughed lightly. This could be interesting. "I'm sure I don't. I think we may have room for you if you want a ride." 

She looked skeptical. "If you could. Where's Anzu?"

He scowled. Not what he wanted to be thinking about at the moment. "At home." She looked like she was about to say something but he interrupted her. "Don't start." He had already seen the looks the driver had been giving him. He didn't need to get the same treatment from the kitten. 

She shrugged and opened the door. "I wasn't going to say anything. Thank you for the ride," she added as the driver started off again. 

Seto gave the driver the directions then turned his attention back to Isis. She was as beautiful as ever, then again, kittens were very concerned with their appearances. He closed his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful she was; those were thoughts he was supposed to be having about Anzu. "You know, dogs and kittens normally don't go together," he said.

She smiled at him lightly. Her smile was so different from Anzu's; hers seemed like it was saved for him and only him. "And who do you think kitten's belong with?" she asked, her beautiful sea-green eyes staring into his. 

She was so beautiful; the starlight playing across her face was mesmerizing. _'Rich businessmen,' _he thought, unconsciously leaning closer to her. She blushed slightly and pulled away from him and it was only then he realized how close he had been to kissing her. Damn it, he had wanted to kiss her. He had thought that stage in his life was over and done with. Her silly attraction must be getting to him; that's all there was to it. 

He shook his head. This wasn't right; he was in love with Anzu. Sweet, sweet Anzu. Not Isis. Despite the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous. Damn it! Things were just not working. Stupid hormones had to get back under control. The driver pulled over at the apartment building. "Thank you again for the ride, Seto," she said as she got out of the car. 

The driver pulled away and he was giving Seto those strange looks again. "Knock that off," he ordered. There was going to be talk tomorrow among his workers. That was for sure. Also, he was going to have to take a nice cold shower when he got home and he was going to completely forget about any girls. 

&-&-&-&

Seto sighed as he collapsed on his bed after his shower. It really sucked to be him. He had been positive that he was over Isis. In fact, he still was. There had been a point when he would have loved to have loved her, but she had made sure that he knew it wasn't possible. Back then, she was the one who had controlled the leash. He hated that point of his life. That was how he had learned to be dependant on people. 

He liked the way things were between him and Isis now. Now he was the one in control of the leash, not the other way around. But he had a feeling he was getting a little bit too involved. He really loved Anzu, but playing the game with Isis was fun. Especially since he had moved on and was now past that stage in his life. He wouldn't have to worry about intentionally falling for her again. And soon she would get over his silly attraction, the same way he had gotten over his. He would make sure of that.

~Ouch, this hurt to write. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Cats and Dogs

All You Wanted ~ Cats and Dogs

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but you see, I had it typed, then my computer wouldn't connect to the internet so I couldn't post it, then my harddrive was wiped out due to a virus, finally, I lost the original copy. So, as a result, I had to completely rewrite this chapter. Now you know why it hasn't been updated in so long. Thanks for your patience!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Yuugi," Anzu said, sitting down across the table from him. She had decided she had to talk to Yuugi about the issue with Seto. After all, Yuugi was still one of her best friends and he would be willing to listen to her at the very least. Maybe he would even be able to help her; he could possibly have a talk with Seto. But why the hell did she have to come over when Jounouchi was already there? That made things just a little bit awkward. Especially considering the events of the previous night. 

"Morning, Anzu. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," she replied, watching Jounouchi pace around the small kitchen. He was probably just dying for the chance to say something about Seto but only restrained himself for her sake. However, all he was succeeding at doing was making her very nervous and even a little dizzy.

"How's Kaiba?" Yuugi continued, obviously ignoring Jounouchi. She wished she could ignore him so easily. She wished she could ignore a lot of things in her life with such ease. Namely Seto's obvious distraction. 

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," she admitted, looking down at her hands. See, she couldn't even forget for a few minutes. "He's been acting really strange recently and I don't know why."

"He's probably just being Kaiba," Yuugi said reassuringly. She wasn't so sure or else she wouldn't be here. This was somehow worse than his normal moody behavior. Something was really bothering him this time; something she couldn't reach inside him. Seto was generally moody; that she was used and could normally solve on her own. But not this time. 

"Or he could have found someone else," Jounouchi suddenly decided to intervene. Damn him; she had been trying not to think of that possibility. Seto had been acting so secretively recently, almost as if he had been hiding something important from her. 

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi scolded. At least Yuugi had retained his good sense and courtesy. "Why don't you go get the paper for my grandfather?" Jounouchi complained loudly, but after a few seconds grudgingly went to do it anyway. "Sorry about that," Yuugi apologized, turning his attention back to Anzu. "He had a rough night last night."

"I know. I was there with Seto."

Yuugi cringed for a brief moment and Anzu wondered what Jounouchi had told him about the encounter last night. "So do you really think there's something to be concerned about?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It's just… I feel like he's hiding something from me. Something big." Yuugi nodded in understanding. It felt so much better to actually tell someone about it. It seemed so silly now that she as thinking about it. Of course there was no one else. Seto loved her only. 

"Who called it?" Jounouchi asked, walking into the room with a newspaper in his hand. "Kaiba and his new pet made the front page this morning." Anzu froze, staring at Jounouchi in disbelief. Jounouchi was just trying to psych her out. "Apparently, it's a new kitten."

"Please tell me they're talking about an actual house pet," she pleaded. That had to be it. She looked over at Yuugi, expecting him to agree with her.

Yuugi snatched the paper out of Jounouchi's hands and, amidst the protests, quickly scanned the article. "I'm sorry, Anzu. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. You know how reporters can get sometimes. Anything for a good rating."

He put the paper down in front of her and her eyes quickly scanned through the article. Apparently, Seto had arrived late to his press conference yesterday with a beautiful foreign woman at his side. He hadn't protested any claims that she was his new lover and someone had overheard him referring to her as a kitten before he left with her. Unfortunately, in the view of the newspaper, no one had caught her name. So this was Seto's new pet. They had to have been highly mistaken and whoever had heard him refer to the woman as a kitten must have misheard something somewhere along the way. Stupid Jounouchi, making her worry for no good reason. There was no solid evidence and, besides, Seto loved her. She picked up the paper and threw it in the trashcan. "Hey, my grandpa still needs to read that," Yuugi yelled, going after it.

"Sorry, Yuugi," Anzu said apologetically before turning on Jounouchi. "Jounouchi, how could you do something like that?"

He laughed, backing away from her. "Because it was fun. Plus, I still think he found someone else."

_'How dare he!' _She growled. He was so close to getting the crap beat out of him it wasn't even funny. "No, he's not," she said firmly before storming out the door. 

"Jounouchi-kun, don't you think you were a little," Yuugi paused, "hmm… rude to her?"

"Nah. Besides, I still think Kaiba has a new interest."

Yuugi sat down at the table with a small sigh. "Do you mind filling me in as to how you know this?"

Jounouchi winked at him. "Because I know who Kaiba's kitten is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto slouched in his chair behind his desk, reading a magazine he had picked up earlier in the day. All of his associates thought he was busy working and he was quite content to let them continue thinking along those lines. The busier they thought he was, the less likely they were to bother him and the article he was reading was simply fascinating. It was the latest edition of "How to Keep You Cat Happy." He smirked as he turned the page; it was amazing as to what kept cats entertained and close to you. He would have to try some of the techniques out on the kitten. After all, she would have to be happy or she might start being disobedient like the mongrel. That was something he would have to prevent. 

The kitten was too rare and valuable to let her go that easily. Damn, did he just think that? He threw the magazine in a drawer and placed his elbows on the desk, resting his forehead in his hands. He had been just fine when he hadn't seen her in a while. In fact, he had barely thought about her ever since he had started dating Anzu. Or course, just when things were starting to go really good with her, Isis had to come walking back into his life, dragging her brother along by the ear. Gods, she had been so beautiful; she still was. Plus the dreams about the woman of his past did not help his sanity much. 

He had almost lost Anzu a few days ago, a devastating event to him. All because of that damn article that had come out about him and his kitten. What did reporters know about his pets anyway? Absolutely nothing. However, Anzu had not taken the article gently. It had taken a great deal of groveling on his part (as well as a large chunk of his wallet) to get on her good side again. He just didn't understand; she didn't have a problem with Jounouchi being his dog. He really didn't see much of a difference. _'Except Isis is a beautiful goddess,'_ his brain so kindly decided to remind him.

After much cursing towards himself for coming up with such a blasphemous (yet true) statement, he decided he was going to go home early and he was going to walk. Maybe the fresh air outside would have the magic effect of purifying his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis was fuming. She hated it when Malik sent her out to get something and then she couldn't find it. From now on, he was in charge of his own shopping. The day was overcast and she hurried along her way, hoping to get home before it started raining. It had been raining so much lately she was largely surprised that it had stopped at all.

Across the road, she caught sight of Seto Kaiba, probably on his way home from work. She turned away; after all, they hadn't spoken since the incident at the restaurant and she was still a little irked at him. However, she couldn't help it if her heart fluttered when she caught sight of him. With a quick curse to her traitorous heart, she kept focused on the sidewalk in front of her, hoping that last motion of her heart would be the last of the interaction between them. However, it seemed like fate and a certain Seto Kaiba had other plans set for her. The weather also seemed to be against her decision as it chose that exact moment to start raining again. 

She ducked underneath an overhang, cursing the gods under her breath as she pressed her back against the wall. Having grown up in the desert, she despised getting wet for no reason. As her ill luck would have it, the nearest place for Seto to get out of the rain was her own safe little haven. Well, it wasn't necessarily nice or safe anymore considering she had to share it with an oversized jerk. "Excuse me, but did I say you could join me?" Isis said as he squeezed in next to her.

"No, but I said I could," he replied, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. He smirked down at her and she scowled, eyes narrowing dangerously as she watched the rain coming down. "Though I see the little kitten is still fidgety about the rain."

"You're a good one to talk," she snapped back. All she had wanted to do was to get home before it started raining and now she was caught outside with Seto with her only chance of leaving him was to go out into the rain. In her mind it was a no-win situation. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" she asked sullenly, glancing up in his direction.

Seto shifted his position and Isis got the vague impression that he had moved closer to her. She would have moved farther away from him but that would have required her moving out into the rain. As a result, all she could do was sulk while she waited for his response, hoping it would be positive. "I can't think of a place I would rather be."

She blinked, looking up at him wide-eyed. "What did you say?" she asked, noticing how he stared straight ahead with a slight frown.

"I said not really," he responded, looking down at her. "It would be such a shame if you were losing your hearing. Perhaps that's why you're so stubborn." She didn't rise to the bait, looking back out across the street. Somewhere out there she knew Anzu was loving Seto, despite his obvious flaws. Oddly enough, thinking about that hurt her. "You probably should be getting home. Your brother might be worrying about you and he might retaliate against me."

She rolled her eyes, wondering why people thought he was such a genius. "In case you haven't noticed, it's pouring down rain," she said, gesturing around them with her hand. "I don't like rain," she told him, glaring in his direction, "as you so _subtly_ like to remind me."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he said as innocently as he could, Isis supposed, even though it wasn't very convincing. He started moving around beside her and she frowned, staring at the ground. 

Why did the fates have to force her through this horrifying experience? If he kept it up he was going to be pushing her into the rain. "What the hell are you doing?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he put his coat over her head. "We should be getting you home."

~Remember to review people and once again I apologize for the long wait. Blame whoever put that virus in my computer.

Trevona: What? You're ending this chapter there? You can't do that!

Me: Watch me. I believe I just did.


	5. GirlNextDoor vs Beautiful Goddess

All You Wanted ~ Girl-Next-Door vs. Beautiful Goddess

Seto and Isis dashed inside her apartment building with him still holding his coat protectively over her head. Despite that cover, she had still managed to get thoroughly soaked and she angrily pushed her wet hair out of her face. She really hated getting wet. She looked over at Seto who was even more soaked than she was, considering he hadn't had any sort of protection at all on the way there. He shook his head, bangs sticking to his brow, the rest of the silken strands dripping slowly. His clothes were clinging to his body and, gods, he looked so hot. He took his jacket back from her, draping it over his arm. "Well, at least we know never to do that again," he said, brushing his bangs off his face.

She smiled secretively at him, leaning back against the wall. "I suppose this makes you my knight in shining armor, protecting me from the dreadful rain." He looked at her with an amused expression, moving a little bit closer to her. "Kittens scratch if you're not careful, Seto," she warned him, glaring in his direction.

He smirked at her and Isis wondered what he was up to. "You have a twig in your hair." She blushed, instinctively reaching up to get it out. "Here, let me get it for you." He reached up, pulling a small twig out of her hair. He casually tossed it to the side, turning his attention back to her. "Much better."

She looked up at him, staring deeply into those deep-blue eyes. She contemplated what he was thinking about; he had never been expressive and trying to discover what he was thinking was about as difficult as translating hieroglyphics, if not more so. He drew closer to her and Isis could feel his warm breath on her cool, wet skin, making her shiver. She leaned her head up towards his, eyes questioningly searching what she saw there. Time seemed to be frozen; the only thing she could hear was her own heart beating, could only smell him, could only feel his breath on her skin, could only see his beautiful eyes… She was vaguely aware of the fact he had placed his hand on her upper arm as he drew even closer to her. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," came the call from the top of the stairs

Isis glared up in that direction as Malik began to descend the stairs, one hand on the railing. "Malik, I am going to kill you," she growled. Seto glanced at her one more time with a bemused expression before turning towards the door.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" Malik asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, obviously ignoring his sister's very violent death-glare. "Feel free to continue ravishing my sister just as soon as I'm done talking to her." Isis' death-glare intensified and Seto could have sworn he heard her growl. "Isis, do you have my stuff?" he asked, extending his hands to her.

"No," she responded angrily, pushing his hands away. Seto chose that moment to make his exit, leaving the two siblings bickering in the lobby of the apartment building. It had stopped raining while they had been inside, and as Seto stepped outside, thinking over the last few minutes, he decided he had to talk to somebody. Unfortunately, the one person in the world that would understand was the last person in the world he wanted to talk to. Hearing Isis' voice through the window gave his heart a little jump and he mentally cursed himself. With a firm resolve, he headed off in the direction of the Turtle Game Shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto stood nervously outside the Turtle Game Shop's back door, wondering what had possessed him to come here. Well, he had questions, he desperately needed answers, and Yuugi was the only he could think of that knew both Isis and Anzu well enough to help him. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he knocked soundly on the door. Yuugi generally had good ideas and thought things through, much as he hated to admit it. When Jounouchi opened the door, he was initially shocked. That feeling didn't last long. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jounouchi blinked in surprise as he opened the door, apparently taking the time to comprehend the fact that Seto was standing at Yuugi's door, dripping wet. "I live here!" he yelled back.

Seto could hear crickets chirping in the distance in the silence that immediately followed Jounouchi's statement. "No you don't," he shot back, pushing his way inside past Jounouchi. "Stupid mutt," he mumbled as Jounouchi closed the door behind him. "Where's your master?"

"For the last time, he's not my master," Jounouchi growled, making his way up the stairs.

Seto followed him, smirking as he added, "I thought you just said you live here." Jounouchi growled again and Seto smirked again.

Yuugi was sitting in the living room, stifling a yawn as Jounouchi led Seto into the room. "Kaiba-kun. This is a surprise. Please sit down," he said, indicating the chair. 

Seto looked warily at the chair, sitting down only once Jounouchi had sat down next to Yuugi on the couch. "I need your advice," he said to Yuugi, throwing a few death glares in Jounouchi's direction. "I'm a bit confused about my relationship." Yuugi nodded in understanding and Jounouchi visibly struggled not to laugh. "Can it, puppy!" he ordered, glaring at Jounouchi. Jounouchi scowled back, crossing his arms. "I think I love Anzu but then I see Isis and I get so confused." He fondly remembered a time where he could safely say that he loved Anzu. 

Yuugi leaned back in his seat. "Let's think about this logically for a moment." _'Well, that leaves the mutt out,' _Seto thought in self-satisfaction. "It's a decision between the optimist and the pessimist." 

"The ordinary and the exotic," Jounouchi said in a helpful, wistful sort of voice. 

Yuugi gave him a sideways glance before continuing, "The outgoing versus the stubborn." 

"The girl next door or the beautiful goddess…" Now both Yuugi and Seto sent him the shut-up-look.

"The sweet and innocent versus the…" Yuugi trailed off and Seto wondered why he was having problems finishing his sentence. 

Unfortunately, Jounouchi felt that he had the perfect way to finish Yuugi's thought. "Well, who the hell knows what Isis is willing to do."

"Jounouchi-kun!" You're not helping!" Yuugi scolded. He gave an exasperated sigh, turning his attention back to Seto. "Ignore him. I don't think he knows what he's talking about." 

Seto nodded, but personally he was intrigued by quite a few of the things Jounouchi had said. While Yuugi was making some very good points, Jounouchi had come up with a few things to ponder as well. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, shaking his head. Damn, he hated showing his weakness to anyone, let alone those two.

"I don't think it's a very hard decision," Yuugi said, clasping his hands in front of him. 

"Speak for yourself," Seto and Jounouchi said in unison. They glared at each other for a few minutes and Yuugi sighed.

"Yuugi, I could really use some help down here!" Yuugi's grandfather called up the stairs.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" he called, looking nervously between Seto and Jounouchi. "Please don't kill each other while I'm gone," he pleaded as he stood up. Seto grunted in response, and, with a sigh, Yuugi hurried down the stairs to quickly to do his grandfather's task so he could be back up to supervise again as soon as possible.

Seto was quite content to just sit there and wait for Yuugi, hoping the mutt wouldn't open his yapper. Well, he never had had much of a way with dogs. He was really more of a cat person. "I know you think I'm pretty much useless but I've been in your situation before."

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at him, finding it hard to believe anyone would find him attractive, let alone some goddess. Though that Mai chick seemed to have had a bit of a crush on him. He always thought that she was a tad strange. "Really? Knowing you, you probably picked the goddess."

"Since when do you know me?" Seto had to mutter his agreement at that point. He had absolutely no desire to get to know the dog better. "Actually, I chose true love," he said, winking at Seto. 

Seto wanted to smack him. "And exactly how the hell did you know which one was true love?" he growled, cursing the dog for his stupidity and stubbornness. 

"That's my secret." Seto only barely restrained himself from killing Jounouchi. In fact, he probably would have killed him if Yuugi wouldn't have chosen that moment to come back upstairs. "Yo, Yuugi, I think Kaiba is threatening me."

Yuugi sighed, flopping down on the couch next to Jounouchi. "I'm sure you were completely innocent," Yuugi said sarcastically, causing Jounouchi to give him an indignant look. Seto smirked smugly, only a little disappointed that he had not been the one to reprimand the dog.

"I should be going," Seto said, standing up. "I need to think." He had a feeling Yuugi and Jounouchi would start making up soon and personally, he didn't want to be there when it happened. The overwhelming cuteness of it all would probably send him to the hospital. Hell, being with those two at any time was enough to make him feel sick; all the cuteness was simply too much. At least now he had a slight idea of what needed to be done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto sat alone in his study, waiting for her to arrive. He had called her as soon as he had gotten inside and, after much persuasion, had finally gotten her to agree to come meet with him at his house. He even sweetened the deal by sending a limo to pick her up. A very wise choice, considering a vicious storm had decided to pick up. She would have killed him if she had to walk there and it started raining on her. From what he understood, she really despised getting wet. So, now he was staring at his empty glass as lightning flashed and thunder cracked outside, thinking about his conversation with Yuugi and Jounouchi. True, Isis was exotic, beautiful, and a whole hell of a lot more that they hadn't broached but the stupid mutt's words about choosing true love were ringing in his ears. Why couldn't he have kept his damn mouth shut? He was more confused now than he had been walking into the store. Hopefully, after the meeting tonight, he would have the answers he needed. 

There was a light knocking on the door and Seto looked up, taking a deep breath. "Isis Ishtar here to see you, sir," came the muffled call from the other side of the door. 

"Let her in," he ordered, reclining in his chair. He sure as hell wasn't going to be standing when she entered the room. The door opened and after Seto caught a brief glance of his butler, Isis entered the room. "Please sit down," he said, indicating the chair across from him. "I'm glad you came." 

She scowled at him as she sat down. "Get to the point, Seto. What the hell did you want me to come here for?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you," he said slyly, raising his hand and slowly letting it drop. 

She watched his hand, and with a smirk, lifted her eyes to his again. "I think perhaps you should turn on the news, Seto," she said sweetly. He watched her for a moment, wondering what kind of game she was playing now. That seemed to be all they ever did was play games with each other. Her tone of voice quickly changed icy cold as she glared over at him. "Because the day you just want to talk to me for absolutely no reason is the day that Hell has frozen over."

He frowned at her, crossing his arms. "What makes you think that?" 

She scoffed, folding her arms in her lap. "Because it's who you are Kaiba. You don't have casual conversations with people." Her voice was getting louder as she spoke.  "The only time you ever talk to anyone is when you think they're going to do something for you." For some reason, her yelling at him was enticing in so many ways. Not many people would stand up to him, let alone try to point out the majority of his faults in one breath. "You think the whole world belongs to you and everyone else should just bow down to your wishes…" 

"That's enough of that," he said suddenly and she flashed him an angry glance for interrupting her. "You think it's easy being me?" He stood up, moving closer to her. "Do you think you can handle doing my job every day of your life?" He was standing right above her now and she glared defiantly up at him. So fierce and stubborn. He couldn't explain the feelings he received when she looked at him like that. "Well, I wouldn't wish that upon you anyway," he said softly, kneeling so that his eyes were at level with his. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise as he brought one arm up to rest on the arm of the chair, the other coming up to rest lightly on her arm. "What were we talking about?" he asked as he pulled away from her.

"We were talking about the fact that you have a girlfriend," she said stubbornly and Seto rolled his eyes. "One who loves you very much and-" 

Seto silenced her with another kiss. This time, after a moment's hesitation, Isis slowly slid her eyes shut. Seto felt her hand, so soft and sweet, come to rest gently on top of his. He rested his forehead on hers, staring deeply into her eyes. "We could go someplace more comfortable," he suggested slyly. 

She smiled like a fox, planting a kiss on his nose. "I think that's the first good idea you've ever had."

~I pick bad places to end my chapters. Hey, isn't this what you all wanted? Seto/Isis goodness? Remember to review and you'll get a new chapter sooner. * wink wink * 


	6. Relationship Counseling

All You Wanted ~ Relationship Counseling 

AN: Did you people remember the warning about hinted yaoi? Well, in case you did, here it is again. You have been warned. Furthermore, this story is so far off from what I had originally intended it to be, but I'm actually happy with the way it's turning out so there's not much of a problem. This way is more humorous than the way I was going to finish it off. Don't worry, it's not over yet; you still have a few more chapters left…

Now edited… Thanks to Ishuzu for telling me about the typos. I hope I found them all. 

Sitting in his bed with one leg bent and his arms folded over it, Seto looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. God damn it, what did he do? He was still trying to figure that one out. He remembered calling Isis and inviting her to come over with every intention of telling her there could never be anything between them. So what did he do to let her down? He had sex with her. Brilliant… He decided he needed to nominate himself for an award for his actions this evening. Biggest Idiot to Walk the Face of the Earth. Yep, that was him right about now. He wanted to smack himself. 

Still, looking down at Isis, her bronze skin gleaming in the firelight, lips slighted parted, he had to admit she was very beautiful. Gorgeous in fact. She made him want to take her in his arms and make love to her all over again. He flinched. Damn it! He really had to stop thinking things like that. He shook his head, turning to his phone. There was one person he knew that would be able to help him with his current problem. He hit the speed dial button, crossing his fingers that he would pick up. He sat there for several minutes, listening to the phone ring, casting the occasional glance over at Isis. A strand of hair had fallen over her face and he gently brushed it aside. Just as he was about to give up, Yuugi answered the phone. "Hello?" he said, sounding extremely tired. 

"Yuugi? Put Jounouchi on the phone," he ordered, stealing another lingering glance at Isis' perfect body. The mutt said he had been through the situation before and now he was going to be useful. At least, Seto hoped he would be cooperative or else he might have to punish the stupid mutt.

Seto heard the phone being passed around and Yuugi mumbling something to Jounouchi. The mutt muttered something in response. "Hello?" he asked, sounding sleepy and a bit disappointed. "Who is this?"

"Jounouchi, I have a question," he said smoothly, his eyes traveling along Isis' body of their own accord. Why couldn't he seem to control his wandering eyes? Why did he have to be so cursed as to have such a beautiful woman attracted to him? Wait, why was that a bad thing? He had to remind himself that he had a very loving girlfriend. 

"Kaiba?! Do you have any idea what time it is? What in the hell do you think you're doing calling me at this time of night? And how did you know I was here?"

"You told me you lived there, remember?" he asked smoothly, mouth quirking into a smirk. It was so much fun to raise the dog's hackles, especially at this time when he was feeling so confused. Angering the dog was like a steady anchor in his currently turbulent world. "Now are you going to answer my question or not?"

"You haven't asked it yet," Jounouchi said, sounding just a tad bit distracted.

He thought about it for a moment, trying to discover a way to phrase his question in a way that Jounouchi would understand. Well, if he was perfectly blunt Jounouchi stood a small chance of comprehension. "Is it possible to have casual sex with somebody and still have a meaningful relationship with another?"

"What?!" Jounouchi asked. Actually it was more of a yelp. Seto heard a few noises on the other line he was positive he did not want to know.

"You heard me," he growled, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately they came to rest back on the sleeping form of Isis. So beautiful…

"Did you sleep with Isis or something?" Seto ignored him; something much more riveting had captured his attention. "So, was she any good? Owww! Yuugi, be careful!" He distantly heard Yuugi saying something, definitely in a negative tone. "Anyway… to answer your question… no…" Seto briefly wondered why he sounded so distracted, quickly deciding it was one of those things better left to the imagination. "And would you like to know why?"

Seto rolled his eyes to the ceiling, sighing in exasperation. "Enlighten me, oh wise one," he said sarcastically.

"You see, you may think you're just having casual sex with the person but then you get your emotions involved and the next thing you know, you realize that person is the only one you want to be with." Seto was amazed Jounouchi would be able to string so many words together coherently at any time, let alone in a situation like this one. "Now… uh… I have to go," he stammered out. Seto heard a loud thud followed by a dial tone.

"Thank the gods that's over," Seto muttered, placing the phone back on the receiver. "Damn dog's useless."

  "What on earth are you muttering about?" He jumped, turning around to face the speaker. Isis had propped herself up on her elbow and was now staring intently at him. "Who were you talking to anyway?"

"Jounouchi," he promptly informed her. The idea was so preposterous she would have no choice but to believe him. She shrugged, rolling onto her back. "I honestly don't know what you and Yuugi see in him." She fixated her gaze on him, giving him a glare that sent shivers down his spine in a good way. "Well, since Yuugi has Jounouchi a bit occupied at a moment-"

"I should be going," she said, turning away from him. 

He didn't know what he was thinking at the moment; perhaps he shouldn't have had so much to drink. Or maybe he shouldn't have called Jounouchi and then he wouldn't have these ideas planted inside his head. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him. "Now why would you do something like that when you could have me?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Maybe I don't want you," she responded, removing his hand and pushing him away.

He smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close again. Her back was pressed tightly against the front of his body; he could feel her steady breathing. He placed his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair, breathing her sweet scent. "Oh, but I think you do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis stood outside the Mutou door, breathing in the cool morning air, waiting for someone to answer her. She really had to talk to somebody and Yuugi was the only reasonable person she knew in the area. After all, he was the only one who knew the secret of how to shut Jounouchi up. That had to stand for something. So now she was tapping her foot impatiently, trying not to think of the previous night. Of course, it wasn't exactly easy to forget. What the hell had she been thinking? She hit the doorbell again, hoping to get this over with. She wasn't exactly the type that liked asking for relationship help from a fourteen year old. Yuugi's grandfather eventually opened the door. "Good morning, Miss Ishtar. Can I help you?"

"May I see Yuugi?" she asked, peering around the man to see if she could catch sight of the teen anywhere.

"Of course," his grandfather responded, gesturing with his arm that she should go inside. She made her way in, always on the lookout for any signs of Yuugi. His grandfather closed the door, coming to stand beside her. "Both of them are still asleep, but feel free to go wake them up. I'm sure you can't miss his room."

She nodded, hurriedly going up the steps. Her mind was so confused and she was hoping Yuugi would be able to help her. She did find his room easily enough; the big "Warning: Do Not Enter" sign was a dead give away. She pushed open the door, never once thinking she might find them in a… uh… compromising position. Only once she was inside did she think of that possibility. Thankfully they weren't but she still scolded herself for being so forgetful. Damn Seto, it was his fault she hadn't been thinking clearly lately. Yuugi was resting between Jounouchi's legs, back pressed against his chest. She smiled for a moment, thinking they looked adorably cute like that. Yet, she quickly remembered the severity of the situation and came to her senses. "Wake up!" she yelled, slapping Jounouchi's knee. 

He yelped, giving Isis a "how could you do that to me?" look as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yuugi. Predictably, the sudden movement woke the smaller boy up and he blinked several times as he focused his attention on Isis. "Good morning, Isis-san. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"I need to talk to you about Seto," she told them, hoping they, of all people, would be able to understand where she was coming from. 

"That makes all three of them," Jounouchi muttered underneath his breath. Isis wondered what he was talking about and briefly contemplated the possibility of drugs.

Yuugi promptly elbowed him in the stomach, causing Jounouchi to look at him with a pained expression. Yuugi ignored him, turning his attention back to Isis. "What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"I know it may sound crazy," she began (what a wonderful way to begin) "but I think I'm falling in love with him." Yuugi nodded in understanding. He had been through this same conversation before with Anzu. "The worst part is, I want to fight Anzu for him." That was what scared her most. She really was willing to hurt Anzu if it meant she would be able to keep Seto.

"Yeah, you normally do feel like hurting someone after you've become one of Kaiba's pets," Jounouchi decided to say. 

Isis glared at him as Yuugi gave him a helpless gaze. "You never help," he informed Jounouchi. For a moment, Isis thought they were going to forget all about her and start arguing until Yuugi reached up to rub the back of Jounouchi's neck. Amazingly, the blonde stayed silent. Well, now Isis knew the secret. "He won't bother you now," Yuugi informed her, turning his attention back to her. "Please continue."

She nodded, noticing the golden opportunity when she saw it. "I'm scared. I'm not normally so violent." Once again, he nodded, face thoughtful as he continued to stroke the back of Jounouchi's neck. "What should I do?"

"Let it sit for a few days," Yuugi suggested after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "See how he reacts to your affair then go from there."

"How did you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

"He called Jounouchi." So he really had been talking to him. She hadn't believed him very much at the time. She thanked him for the advice, going out and walking back to her apartment. 

With a sigh, Yuugi let his hand fall from the back of Jounouchi's neck. Jounouchi whimpered, pressing up against him and nuzzling his ear. "Hey, Yuugi, we should start relationship counseling, you know?"

Yuugi smiled, pulling Jounouchi's arms around him. "And do you know what our most frequent advice would be? Lots of sex with only one person."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu was worried, very worried. Seto had been practically avoiding her for the past several days. She had no clue what happened; things had been going so great between them. Though recently, she didn't know what he was thinking. In fact, he had even called off their important date they had planned for over a month. She had been shocked when she found out. After all, it was only their four-month anniversary he had just ruined. To make matters worse, she found out from his secretary. She had called back, trying to get an explanation out of him; however, the secretary informed her that he was busy at the moment. When she tried calling him at home, they told her he wasn't there. She desperately needed answers and she didn't know where to get them. When confused, there was only one thing she could do that was of any comfort: talk to Yuugi. 

So now she was headed to the Turtle Game Shop, hoping Yuugi would be able to give her good advice. Though last time he and Jounouchi weren't much help, mostly due to Jounouchi's childish antics. She often wondered why Yuugi put up with him. Seto was much better than him: kind, caring, considerate…. QUEIT… Well, she could be doing this for a very long time and she was almost at Yuugi's door. Hopefully, Jounouchi would not be there and therefore, she wouldn't have to deal with him. She could hear his voice now, saying things about Seto's new attraction. Which now seemed like a very real possibility. Why was he ignoring her? The situation was not fair, should not be happening this way. Seto had told her that he loved her.

She walked into the Turtle Game Shop, hoping to find Yuugi on the job so she wouldn't have to go through his grandfather. He was a bit scary at times. What she saw was not what she had been expecting; in fact, was the last thing in the world she wanted to come upon. Jounouchi was running the store; Jounouchi, of all the idiots in the world. She looked to each side, searching for either Yuugi or his grandfather; however, she couldn't seem to find either. Finally, she decided to vent her wrath on the blonde who seemed intent on ruining her life. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled, raising her fist threateningly. 

He pulled back form her, blinking several times. "How many times do I have to tell you people that I live here?"

"No, you don't," she insisted, scowling slightly. He certainly was a bit imaginative, now wasn't he? She decided he had to stop being so delusional or she would have to completely remove him from her life. "Is Yuugi home?"

"Sure. He should be back down any moment." Odd, why wasn't he saying anything else? He was sure acting all subdued compared to what he was normally like. She was still waiting for him to be his typical inquisitive self and ask her what she wanted to see Yuugi for. Now she was even more worried than she had been. Jounouchi had to know something. 

She watched him as he made his way about the store, taking inventory or something. Her eye was critical as it followed him, trying to discern what he was hiding. Now that she was looking at him more closely, he did seem a bit more smug than normal, almost as if he controlled the whole world. She was about to ask him what he thought he was doing when Yuugi entered the room, interrupting her current train of thought. "Ah, Anzu, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

Okay, if Jounouchi knew something, Yuugi most certainly did not. His face was the mask of perfect innocence: mouth curved into a small smile, eyes bright and shining but not in the least bit inquisitive. She followed him with her eyes as he crossed the room to Jounouchi, placing his hand on the small of the other teen's back. Wait a minute… She frowned, eyes narrowing as she thought more about the situation. There were no secrets between those two. Whatever one knew, she could be fairly certain the other one knew as well. Yuugi was just a better actor. "What are you two keeping from me?" she asked, mistakenly aloud.

They both turned around to face her, Jounouchi looking just a tad bit agitated. Yuugi sighed, closing his eyes, arousing Anzu's suspicions even more. "I guess we couldn't keep the truth from you forever." Anzu nodded, afraid of what he was going to tell her. What if Seto had replaced her with those two? She shuddered at the thought. Still, what if Seto really was cheating on her with someone? "You see, I'm pregnant."

Anzu hit the floor with a loud thud, pondering why she had to be stuck with such odd friends. Yuugi was obviously spending too much time with Jounouchi and the influence was clearly showing. "No, you're not," she said, pushing herself up from the floor.

Yuugi shrugged, turning his attention to Jounouchi. "I told you it wouldn't work." Jounouchi rolled his shoulders, and Yuugi turned his attention to the ceiling. Anzu stood off to the side, hand raised to her chest as she tried to figure things out. She knew the answer was there, lurking somewhere just behind the surface of their odd behavior. Suddenly, without warning, Yuugi fixed his gaze on her. "Anzu, do you really want to know what's going on?" She nodded firmly, hoping she looked more prepared and confident than she felt. "Jounouchi-kun…" Yuugi began, tears streaming from his eyes, "Jounouchi-kun's been cheating on me with Isis-san," he finished, falling to his knees and breaking down into sobbing hysterics. 

Jounouchi jumped back from Yuugi, hand raised and eyes wide with fear. Anzu was outraged; Yuugi was her friend and she wasn't about to let someone treat him like that. She quickly stomped across the room, slapping Jounouchi as hard as she could across the face, knocking him to the floor. "How dare you do that to Yuugi? Have you no shame?" Momentarily forgetting about her own problems with Seto, and too pissed at Jounouchi to look at him much longer, she left the store, but not before launching a good solid kick to the side of Jounouchi's face.

Yuugi watched Anzu out of the corner of his eye, watching as she left. Once she was gone, he smirked as he straightened himself up. "That was for asking Kaiba-kun what Isis-san was like in bed."

"Well-played," Jounouchi told him. He cringed, gingerly raising a hand to the rapidly swelling flesh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu didn't know where she was going to go after she left Yuugi's. She was so angry, she didn't even realize which way she had turned. Poor Yuugi, at least she only had suspicions that Seto was cheating on her. When she finally came back to her senses, she realized she was standing outside Kaiba cooperation. Since she was here, she might as well go talk to Seto. He used to gladly welcome her when she came to visit him at work.

She made her way easily past security; they all knew her well enough by now. She made her way to Seto's office, growing more fearful with every step. What if he was in his office with someone else and she walked in on the two of them? She gulped, half-tempted to turn around and go back to Yuugi's. But she had come this far, she might as well go all the way. Seto's secretary waved her through once she got there, barely giving her a second glance. 

Thankfully, Seto was alone when she entered the room, sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him. He raised his eyes to her as she entered the room, those eyes she had once found so attractive. She saw nothing in those eyes now, not even the love that she had been so certain had been there. Had she been imagining it the entire time? "Seto?" she said hopefully.

She quickly crossed the room, falling to her knees next to his chair, placing her hands on his knee. She received no response from him; she wasn't even sure if he had looked down at her. "Seto," she whispered again, placing her head on her hands. 

She knew she was about to start crying soon, yet she also knew she was powerless to stop it. Seto was being so distant and cold to her; she couldn't bear it for much longer. For a moment, she was hopeful as his hand came in contact with her head; however, all he did was gently push her away. "I have business to attend to," he informed her coldly as he stood up. 

Anzu wanted to cry out for him to stay; however, the words would not come out. All she could do was watch helplessly as Seto walked out of the room, not once looking back at her. "Seto…" she murmured as he walked out the door. She buried her face in her hands, hating herself for not being strong enough to try to persuade him to stay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I should have talked to Yuugi instead," Seto muttered as he made his way to Yuugi's house. Jounouchi had only made him more confused instead of giving him answers. Damn mutt. Well, now he was going to make up for that mistake, though he was fairly certain Jounouchi would be there to import useless advice. Yuugi's grandfather opened the door, not so surprising. "Hello, are your grandsons home?" Seto asked.

Yuugi's grandpa nodded, gesturing for him to go inside. "They're upstairs," he said, shutting the door behind him. "Thankfully the one has been silenced."

Seto didn't have much time to ponder that statement as he was ushered upstairs. They were both sitting on the couch, Yuugi currently blocking his view of the mutt. "Yuugi, leave him alone. I need to talk to you," he said, making his way across the room. 

"What the fuck is going on here today?" Jounouchi muttered. Seto thought something sounded different about his voice.

He soon found out why. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, noticing the swelling and bleeding on the side of Jounouchi's face.

"Your girlfriend came in here earlier," Yuugi said, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "He can barely talk at the moment."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow. Yuugi must be deluded if he thought the mutt losing the ability to bark was a bad thing.

"Yeah, well there's a few other things he needs his mouth to do that are good," Yuugi said, placing a hand tenderly on Jounouchi's non-swollen cheek. Seto was momentarily disgusted until he remembered the reason behind this visit. "So what do you want?" Yuugi asked, turning his full attention to Seto.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say. "I need you to help me come up with a way to break up with Anzu gently."

~ *Evil laugh * Remember to review people. It's the only way I get better.                                 


	7. Of Kittens and Cats

All You Wanted – Of Kittens and Cats

AN: It's finally here! The thrilling next chapter of All You Wanted. Beware of cats, kittens, Anzu, and Seto reverting back to his evil ways.  Oh, and Yuugi and Jounouchi being adorably cute like they always are.  I have a question: You know how some listings can further limit the results by specifying characters? We have over 20,000 Yu-Gi-Oh fics, why the hell don't we have that? It would make life so much simpler.  I'm sorry this took so long in coming but I've been really busy with school and college aps and I just couldn't find the time.  This chapter has actually been finished for over a month now.  Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy.

And the story continues…

Silence reigned throughout the room as Yuugi and Jounouchi stared open-mouthed at Seto. Well, Yuugi did anyway.  He shifted his weight, allowing the information to sink in.  Sometimes these things just needed a few minutes to be processed.  Granted, it wasn't as if Yuugi couldn't have seen this coming.  After all, Jounouchi had most likely told him about the incident with Isis from a few days okay. For one, Jounouchi was the biggest gossip he knew, and for another, Jounouchi told Yuugi everything.  

Breaking the silence, Yuugi cleared his throat.  "Why would you turn her down gently when you could ultimately crush her?"  Seto was a bit shocked to hear an idea like that coming from Yuugi, but he liked it.  He rarely ever got to be evil anymore and this breakup might be the perfect opportunity.  He feared he might be getting a little rusty on the callous jerk act.  "I'm sorry.  You shouldn't crush her; that would be too cruel."

Jounouchi looked absolutely crestfallen and that was exactly how Seto was feeling.  Not that he suddenly hated Anzu; it had just been too long since he got to put someone through absolute hell.  Besides, the mutt and he were having the same feeling which meant the cosmos were out of balance and he was going to set things right again, damn it.  "Don't be," he protested. "Cruel is good."  It was about time he got to do something evil again.  Too bad he had already enlisted Yuugi and Jounouchi's help or else he might have been able to do something to them as well. Oh well, they knew Anzu best.

"Do you still want our help?" Yuugi asked.  "Because you might want to get my advice now while I'm still angry with her."  Seto nodded though he wasn't sure how evil Yuugi could be even when he was mad at someone.  Well, there was always a time to learn.  "Good, now you're going to have to start talking to her again so she won't see it coming."

"How did you know about that?" He was becoming suspicious.  Those two knew too much for his liking.  Where were they getting their information?

Yuugi sighed. "I told you Anzu was here this morning.  She hurt Jounouchi and that's why I'm so mad at her, remember?'

He frowned.  Why was Yuugi so fond of Jounouchi anyway?  On second thought, he didn't want to know.  Yuugi cuddled closer to Jounouchi and Seto grimaced.  He figured one day soon he was going to suffer from a cuteness overload and start prancing around singing songs about happy flowers and birds; all while wearing a pink bunny suit.  He shuddered at the thought. "Nevermind. What else do you have?"  Yuugi gestured for him to come closer.  "Why can't you just tell me?"  He tapped his foot; the whole situation was becoming very annoying.

"You never know who might be listening or watching."  Yuugi looked around the room, clutching Jounouchi's hand tightly.  Taking a step away from him, Seto rolled his eyes.  Somebody might be watching, yeah right.  Anyway, since it seemed as if he didn't have any choice, he crossed the room and kneeled beside Yuugi.  The smaller boy leaned forward and whispered the plan in his ear.  Seto grinned; it was too perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She could barely hear that annoying music; that haunting tune that would get stuck in her head for the next several days.  Well, it didn't help that she had been hearing it for the past hour.  Malik screamed and, after rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the work in front of her, twirling a pen in her hand.  The silence wouldn't last for very long so she should take advantage of it while she could.  Then the music began again and the numbers blurred in front of her eyes.  She threw her pen down in frustration, scattering papers.  "That's it."  She went to the living room, growling as the song neared its end.

Malik screamed again.  Her brother was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, entranced by the box in front of him.  Isis rolled her eyes. "Malik, it's a jack-in-the-box.  You know what's going to happen."

He pouted as he looked towards her.  "But you don't know that," he protested.  The song ended and the Pikachu popped out of the box, resulting in Malik letting loose a girlish scream.  "Did you see that?!" He pointed wildly at the creature. "He came out of nowhere!"

Looking towards the ceiling, Isis threw her hands in the air. "You're hopeless, Malik.  You really are."

Ignoring her, Malik leaned his face closer to the Pikachu.  "You think you're so cute, don't ya? With your red cheeks and your zigzag tail? Well, I'm not afraid of you."  He pushed it back inside the box and slammed the lid down. "Who's the master now? Now all I have to do is lock you in there…"

Malik pushed the button on the side.  As the music started again, Isis cringed.  She turned away, silently saying a pray for her brother's sanity but she figured it was a little late for that.  She went back to her room, slamming the door behind her.  After a few moments, she heard the distinct sound of her brother's screaming.  "Ack! Why won't you stay in there?!"

She felt sorry for him. "Poor Malik."  She really did pity him for a moment.  Until the damn music started playing again.  Then she was tempted to go back into the living room, throttle him, and splinter the box.  Perhaps she should leave before her sanity joined Malik's in that far-off distant land.  As long as the music was playing she would not be able to get any work done.  

"Goodbye, Malik," she called as she passed through the living room.  He ignored her, continuing to taunt the Pikachu-in-the-box.  She shook her head sadly but she did not have time to deal with his childishness.  She checked the sky as she made her way down the stair and was glad to see not a cloud in the sky.  For once, she would not have to worry about running into Seto during a rainstorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How he wound up in a pet store was beyond him.  He didn't even like animals that much.  They were clingy, dependent, and needy.  They used space and money for food.  And they had the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen.  The little gray kitten pressed her paws against the glass, mewling softly at him, and he just stood there like an idiot staring at it.  Damn it, what was happening to him?  Why did he find that kitten to be so entrancing?  Besides, people were staring to stare at _him._  Maybe it was because he had chased off the kid that had wanted to buy that kitten.  Kittens didn't belong with children anyway; it was too dangerous for the cat.  

"Excuse me, sir, but would you like to hold her?"  They were probably just trying to get rid of him; he was bad for business.  Before he could respond, the salesgirl had picked up the kitten and deposited her in his arms.  He attempted to glare at the girl but she had already walked away and besides, the kitten was nuzzling his nose and making it very difficult for him to do much of anything.  

The situation was entirely… purr…absurd…purr…He really…purr…should have been…purr…home…purr…a long time ago…purr…Outside distractions…purr purr…gave him reason…purr…to think…purr…Isis.  Like the damn cat what was purring in his ear and making it very difficult for him to think.  He pulled her off his shoulder and deposited her safely back inside the pen.  "That's quite enough of that," he told her with every intention of walking away.  The little kitten mewled at him, looking mournfully at him with her sweet green eyes.  Those eyes which were so mesmerizing…

Next thing he knew, he was back out on the sidewalk carrying a cardboard box in front of him.  He had a fairly good idea he knew what was in the box.  That would make two cats that had gotten the better of him.  He just didn't have any luck with felines.  At least she wasn't making any more demanding noises at him, though he knew that would change when he took her out of the box.  Gods, why was he so weak when it came to kittens?  He blamed it on his father, of course; everything was his fault.

Speaking of kittens, there was a human one headed his way.  Gods, why was he meant to suffer this way?  Perhaps she wouldn't notice him; maybe she would walk on by. Yeah right, and Yuugi would suddenly be appalled by his beloved Jounouchi-kun.  Why did he keep on fooling himself?  When was he going to learn that the gods were not on his side in this?  He must have pissed one of them off somewhere along the road of his life.  "Seto, have you come down off your high and mighty throne to mingle among the commoners?"  Um, what the hell was going on here?  Why was she giving him such and attitude?  Maybe it was because he hadn't called.  "I'm sorry.  I've been having a bad day.  What's in the box?" she asked innocently.

Damn it! She had to ask, didn't she? She couldn't have just left if alone.  No, she had to try to make the situation even more embarrassing for him.  "Nothing," he informed her, unsuccessfully trying to hide the box behind him.

"So, you are just carrying an empty box around?"  Hmm, that did seem a bit more stupid. "Why does it have holes in it?"

He desperately tried to find an answer to that question.  He was a genius, after all; he should be able to come up with a perfectly good lie.  However, whenever he was around Isis, he couldn't seem to invent intelligent lies.  At least none that he thought she would believe.  "Alright, it's a kitten," he admitted, opening the box and pushing it towards her.

"A kitten?"  She hesitantly peeked into the box, almost as if she didn't believe him.  When she saw he was telling the truth, her face lit up and he smiled gently. "She is so cute."  Isis reached into the box, pulling his new pet out and holding her closely.  Seto thought they looked perfect together.  Wait, what was he thinking?  Wasn't he supposed to be talking to Anzu sometime soon so he could set Yuugi's plan into motion?  "Have you picked a name for her yet?"

Name? Oh yes, most people generally named their pets.  "It hadn't crossed my mind."  She scowled at him; oh great, what did he do this time?  What was it with girls and animals? "Fine, why don't you name her for me?"  That should keep her satisfied for a bit.  At least, long enough for him to put his master plan into motion.  He grinned and Isis looked askance at him.  He really had to stop giving her reason to believe he was insane.

However, she seemed to have quickly moved on from that line of thought and was now staring intently at the kitten.  "She looks like a Dusty to me." Dusty? Where did women get these names? Why couldn't she have picked a normal name like Mandy or Sandra? "What do you think?"

He hated it when she put him on the spot like that.  She could be so uncaring at times.  "It's perfect."  He grimaces as he said it.  Honestly, now he was stuck with a cat named Dusty.  He watched her place Dusty back into the box, marveling at her gentleness. 

"Have fun with her."  What fun were cats?  All they ever did was sleep?  Isis waved as she walked away from him.  At least that was one less distraction he had to worry about.  Now all he had to do was call Anzu and get back on her good side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu really didn't know why she was still staying at home.  If she were smart she would have gone and talked to Yuugi about her current situation.  Of course, Yuugi's mood would depend solely upon how badly she had hurt Jounouchi.  Well, maybe Jounouchi shouldn't have been cheating on Yuugi and then she wouldn't have had to take matters into her own hands.  Isis was partially to blame as well; she should have been able to see how close those two were.

More importantly, she had to figure out what she was going to do about Seto.  His rejection had really hurt her.  Could he have possibly found somebody else?  Jounouchi had been cheating on Yuugi and she would have thought that was impossible.  The phone rang and she nearly jumped two feet in the air.  "Hello? Anzu speaking."

"Hello, Anzu."

"Seto!"  At least one of her problems appeared to be resolving its self.  Unless this was one of those break-up calls.  The cowardly bastard.

"Anzu, I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day."  Did Seto just apologize to her? "I was frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it our on you.  Why don't I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?"

She still thought he was being too nice but who was she to turn down a free meal?  "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow at seven?"

"Sounds great."  Seto cringed as he placed the phone down.  He glanced at the piece of paper Yuugi and Jounouchi had given him.  "Look at that.  They actually knew what they were talking about."  He crumpled the paper, throwing it to the ground where it was instantly batted at by Dusty.  "Maybe I should have listened to them a few other times."  Dusty stopped playing with the paper and looked up at him with a puzzled expression.  "What the hell am I thinking?  Jounouchi's dumber than dirt and Yuugi's not too far behind."

Dusty jumped up into his lap, nuzzling against him while purring loudly.  "Soon, Dusty, soon," he said, stroking the kitten's fur.  "Soon Anzu will get all she ever wanted."  He started laughing manically, stopping when he realized he was acting more than a bit insane.  He lifted Dusty up, staring accusingly into her eyes.  "What are you doing to me?"

~Remember to review people.  It's at the bottom left-hand corner of your screen.


	8. Three Way Crisis

All You Wanted - Three Way Crisis

AN: Still don't own them but the craziness continues…

"Hey, Yuugi! Do you realize it's been over twelve hours and not one of them has visited us?" Jounouchi asked, bounding behind the counter to stand next to his friend. "What do you think happened there?"

"You probably scared them all away." Yuugi said goodbye to the last customer to leave the store. "And I'm not too far behind them."

"I'm hurt, Yuugi. I really am." Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I don't know if I can get over this."

"I'm sure you will."

"Jounouchi! Yuugi!" Honda came rushing into the store, putting both his hands on the counter. "You two have got to help me. I'm suffering from severe relationship problems."

"We're not interested," Yuugi said, moving to hide behind Jounouchi.

"Oh, now you want me around," Jounouchi accused, giving Yuugi a disapproving glare.

"I don't understand," Honda said as Yuugi disappeared behind Jounouchi. "I heard you two were offering relationship counseling."

Yuugi peered out from behind his friend. "Well, you heard wrong, so if you'll please keep on moving and leave us alone."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Dusty looked up at him and mewled softly. He must be going insane. He could have sworn he just heard Yuugi and Jounouchi giving him relationship advice in his head. "I'm telling you, Dusty. The whole world is going insane."

Dusty jumped on the desk next to his computer and began to head-butt his hand. "There's this girl Destiny something or other; she's a real nutcase," he said as he began to scratch the kitten behind the ears.

The date with Anzu had gone well enough, he supposed. At least she had forgiven him. Though the entire time he had been daydreaming about Isis. So was it a success or not? Well, he would not have to worry about that much longer. Very soon, the only thing he would have to think about was how to keep himself away from Yuugi and Jounouchi. He shuddered just thinking about the overwhelming cuteness. The longer he could stay away from that, the better.

"Oh, Dusty. I think I'm losing it too." Dusty looked up at him with a perplexed expression, and he scowled. "What the hell am I talking to you for? You're just a damn cat. Get off my desk." Dusty hissed at him before jumping off the desk and slinking away to the corner. Well, she could be pissed at him. After all, it was just a cat, and what could kittens do?

Scratch. Oh yes, that was right. Isis had taught him that fact all too well. If you weren't careful around kittens, they scratched you, and then you would be sorry. That's right.

Isis, sweet beautiful Isis. Soon, she would be all his. Of course, he did wonder why he had wasted so much time with Anzu. Why didn't he just go for Isis the day she was practically throwing herself at him in the museum? That would have made his life so much simpler, then all of them would not be in this mess now, and he would not have had to go see the overwhelming Yuugi Jounouchi cuteness. Damn it! Why had he been so stupid?

He was correcting the mistake now. All he had to do was finish up his evil plan with Anzu, and then he would be free to pursue Isis. Now, the next step in Yuugi's ultimate, oh-so-wonderful, evil plan was to…. Now he had to…. Then he was going to have to…

"Shit!!!!!!" He had completely forgotten the rest of the plan. Maybe he should have been listening better to what he was saying instead of fantasizing about Isis. Now he was going to have to go there and get Yuugi to tell him what it was all over again. Which meant he would have to subject himself to the torture of the sweetness. He shuddered.

Well, there was no help for it now. He had to talk to them if he wanted to remember the rest of the plan. He paged his secretary. "I have to take the rest of the day off. I have important business to take care of." With that, he picked up his coat and headed out his office towards the Turtle Game Shop.

* * *

She had to tell Yuugi the wonderful news. Seto was talking to her again! It was simply breathtaking. All the pieces in her life were falling into place so perfectly. All she had to do now was call Yuugi and tell him what happened.

She eagerly rushed to her phone and hit the speed-dial for Yuugi's number. The phone rang and rang and rang, but nobody picked up. "If Jounouchi 's even there and distracting him, I'll kill him."

It was the only explanation she had. Yuugi was always very punctual at answering the phone, as was the rest of the family. So his grandfather and his mother probably weren't home, and Jounouchi was probably doing something that prevented her friend from answering the phone. She didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

"I'm going to kill him," she said to no one in particular. Jounouchi was spoiling her good mood by preventing her from telling Yuugi about what was happening with her and Seto. Honestly, this moment was such a pivotal point in her relationship with Seto, and her best friend was more concerned with his best friend then what she needed to talk to him about.

There was only one way to settle this situation. She had to go to Yuugi's house and talk to him face to face. Hers news simply couldn't wait any longer. Maybe she would kill Jounouchi while she was there.

With grim resolve, she headed out her apartment and towards Yuugi's house.

* * *

She never really could understand Seto. One minute he was acting like he was desperately in love with her, and the next he was acting like she didn't even exist. It was all so confusing. And Yuugi's advice about waiting to see his reaction was becoming more and more meaningless everyday. She never saw him anymore so how was she supposed to know how he was reacting?

Maybe she should learn to stop taking advice from teenagers. Their counsel did not seem to be working for her; they were simply too young to understand her problems. However, they were the same age as Seto so they might be able to get into his head easier and determine what he was thinking. After all, they were his classmates and everything. Perhaps they could talk to him and see how he was feeling.

Of course, that required he found out that she had been seeking relationship counseling from those two involving him. He should be flattered she actually cared enough to seek help instead of just saying goodbye to him forever.

First, she had to talk to Yuugi to see if he was willing to help her. Plus she had to tell him that the rest of his advice had sucked. She headed out her door towards Yuugi's house.

* * *

Oh gods, this cannot be good. All three of them going to see Yuugi at the same time. I do believe there may be a confrontation. Cat fight! Remember to review. There's a reason why it's short. It's the next to the last chapter and it has to be extremely cliffy.


	9. Final Chapter

All You Wanted – And So It Goes

Yuugi: Tis bittersweet. Who will Seto end up with? Isis-san? Anzu-chan? Jounouchi-kun? Even I don't know. Nobody tells me anything except "Do my evil bidding."

Me: Shut up before I take your Jounouchi-kun away from you forever.

Yuugi: sarcasm Oh, please don't do that.

Me: You know you'd be crying.

Yuugi: Yeah, crying tears of joy.

Me: That's it. You have now earned yourself a torture session with Jounouchi.

Yuugi: I'm so scared.

Me: You should be.

"Yuugi," Jounouchi called happily, bounding up to his friend and enveloping him in a giant bear hug. He nuzzled his neck, wrapping his arms tighter around him. The one lone customer they had in the store gave them an odd look before walking out the door.

"I'm starting to think letting you move in here was a bad idea." Yuugi pried his way out of Jounouchi's arms. Jounouchi promptly gave him a hurt puppy expression. "You're bad for business, and more importantly, you're destroying my sanity."

Jounouchi's eyes filled with tears, and Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Yuugi, how could you say something like that? I thought you loved me." Yuugi tried to pull away from him, but Jounouchi leaned forward, pinning him to the counter in an all-encompassing hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

Yuugi unsuccessfully tried to push Jounouchi off of him. "You really are high maintenance, you know that?" He attempted to squirm away from Jounouchi, but the larger boy had him effectively trapped.

"Yes, but you're man enough to handle me, aren't you?"

Yuugi really hated it when Jounouchi did that. Why couldn't he keep his damn hips still? He was so annoying and so tempting at the same time. Well, most likely all their customers had been scared away, and he had been neglecting Jounouchi ever since Anzu had come asking for his advice. "Oh, what the hell."

Two minutes later…

After watching them for about thirty seconds, Isis realized they were incapable of realizing she was there without outside assistance. "Excuse me, should I come back later?"

Yuugi took Jounouchi's temporary moment of distraction to push him onto the floor and sat up on the counter, straightening his shirt. "No, now's good." Jounouchi gave him a disgruntled stare from his position on the floor. "How can I help you, Isis-san?"

She really thought she should have left and come back later. Jounouchi gave her a death-glare which rivaled any one of Seto's, and Yuugi seemed a little bit preoccupied despite his reassurances. Why couldn't she have just stayed at home? Hmm, that was right; Seto had been avoiding her recently. "Yuugi, your advice sucks."

Both of them looked at her in shock. "Isis, I never knew you could be so blunt."

She glared at him; he was really starting to get on her nerves. "What would know? You're just Yuugi's pet."

He pouted and grabbed onto Yuugi's pant leg. "That was low."

"Why are you here?" Did he never go home anymore or something? Or did somebody kick him out because he got too annoying for them?

"I live here."

"He seriously does." She briefly wondered why, but she decided she really did not want to know. She most certainly did not want to know where he stayed. "Now, why does my advice suck?"

Should she tell him or should she just leave him in suspense? She did have that favor she needed to ask of him. "How am I supposed to know Seto's reaction when I never see him?"

"Wow, that's a tough one." Isis heard knocking on the back door, and Yuugi's ears perked up. "Jounouchi-kun, take Isis-san upstairs; I'll get the door."

"You can't leave me alone with him," Isis protested. Honestly, did Yuugi actually hate her that much? Obviously he was not as sweet as people made him out to be.

"I put up with him twenty-four-seven. I think you can survive for five minutes." Before she could respond, he walked away, leaving her standing next to Jounouchi.

"Come on, Isis." Jounouchi tilted his head to a back door. She sighed, following him up the stairs. He led her into the living room, indicating she could sit down. She hoped so; Yuugi would massacre him if he didn't offer her hospitality. She sat down on the couch, and he sat down on the chair cattycorner to her. "So, Isis, how can we help you?"

Should she tell him? It couldn't hurt; at least he would blab to Yuugi eventually. "I need Yuugi to do me a favor."

He eagerly leaned forward. "I can do it for you," he said enthusiastically.

"Concerning Seto." He scowled, leaning back against the chair. Now she knew the secret of shutting him up. Actually, she knew two ways of keeping him silent.

She heard the distinct sound of a bell ringing downstairs. "Excuse me, I should take care of that." She silently praised the gods as he stood up and disappeared back down the stairs.

His sanity had to be completely gone; that would explain why he was standing outside of Yuugi's door when he knew perfectly well that Jounouchi was going to be there, and he would be subjected to the sheer adorability of it all. But he really needed to know the rest of Yuugi's ultimate evil plan. Damn his forgetful, distracted mind. Why couldn't he have just listened in the first place? That was right; mentally he had been as far away from those two as he possibly could.

When Yuugi opened the door, he thanked all that was holy that it was he who opened the door and not the mutt. Perhaps his luck was finally starting to change for the better. "Kaiba-kun?" Why did he look so surprised to see him? After all, he had shown up recently without any warning and without any apparent reason. "What are you doing here?" he asked, blinking several times.

"You're not even going to invite me inside?" He shouldered his way past Yuugi and into the storage room. The least Yuugi could do was show him some common courtesy. Just because he constantly insulted his pet was no reason for Yuugi to be rude to him. Thankfully, the mutt was no where in sight. With any luck, he would remain that way so he would not be subjected to the torturous cuteness.

"Sorry, Kaiba-kun." Yuugi came to stand in between him and any further movement into the building. "Will you please tell me why you are here?" He was certainly impatient; must come from spending too much time with the puppy. However, he did not feel like admitting his weakness to Yuugi, so he decided to stall for time.

By simply ignoring him.

It was bad enough he had to go to Yuugi in the first place, but this was downright embarrassing. Maybe he shouldn't have come here today. This was probably the worst idea he ever had. "Umm, Kaiba-kun, can you wait here a moment? I have something I need to take care of." Before he could answer, Yuugi had disappeared, leaving Seto standing there, glaring at the spot Yuugi had just vacated.

"Anzu, what the hell are you doing here?" Jounouchi froze just inside the store, staring at her in disbelief. Even he knew there was no way this could be good. If they saw each other, or found out why the other was there, he and Yuugi would have hell to pay.

"What am I doing here?" She pointed to herself. "What are you still doing here?" she asked angrily, leaning close to her with an evil glare.

"I…" He suddenly realized nobody believed him when he told them he lived there. Was it really that difficult to believe? "Never mind."

She stared skeptically at him; she half-expected him to give her that stupid story about living there. Like Yuugi's grandfather would ever let him stay there for more than two hours. "I need to talk to Yuugi. I would have called, but nobody picked up."

He sweat-dropped and backed away from her. He had disabled the ringer so he could um… it really wasn't important. Anyway… "Do you want me to find Yuugi for you?"

"Yes, get going." She shooed him away with her hands.

He headed off to the back room, jogging as soon as he left Anzu's sight. He barely got five feet before he ran into someone, knocking whoever it was to the ground. He practically panicked when he saw who it was.

"Oi, Yuugi, I'm so sorry." He extended his hand to Yuugi, helping him back to his feet. He did feel really bad about running into him; however, he had a bigger problem to worry about. "Yuugi, we have a huge problem."

Yuugi gave an exasperated sigh. "Jounouchi-kun, I don't care that you're horny." Jounouchi blinked in stunned silence. That wasn't it at all. "Right now, I'm more concerned about Kaiba-kun standing in the back room."

He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but Yuugi's house was quickly becoming a disaster area. "Yuugi, it gets worse." Yuugi looked up at him with his cute eyes wide with fear. "Anzu is in the store."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Okay, we have to keep the three of them from seeing each other and asking awkward questions."

"We? You were the one who decided to give them conflicting relationship advice. Why couldn't you have just told them all something that would work out the first time so they wouldn't have to come back and we wouldn't be in this mess?"

"Jounouchi-kun." There it was. He was pleading with his cute little innocent eyes all big and watery. Damn, he couldn't resist that look and Yuugi knew it.

Eventually, he gave in. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" He always ended up giving into Yuugi. He would do anything for him to keep him from giving him that look again.

"Well, Kaiba-kun doesn't want to see you." Obviously, he never did. "I'll go talk to Anzu, and you can try to keep Isis-san entertained for a while. In about three minutes, I'll go back to Kaiba-kun, and you can talk to Anzu." Yeah, like he really wanted to go back to her. She seemed prone to kill him if he came within two feet of her.

So, he went back upstairs to find Isis waiting for him and giving him the most impatient scowl. Did everybody really hate him anymore or something? What did he ever do to them? "Jounouchi, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, very picky customer," he lied. "They didn't like my services so now Yuugi's cleaning up the mess." Which wasn't a complete fabrication. Hopefully by this time Yuugi was attempting to sort out the mess he had made. Why did they all have to go to Yuugi for advice anyway? They were cutting in on his special time with him which was very damaging to him emotionally. Couldn't they just try to be considerate of his needs for a change? "While we are waiting for Yuugi, why don't I take you on a tour of the house?" It would keep her busy until Yuugi was done with both Anzu and Kaiba. Like hell he was going to go down there to talk to either of them. He would much rather take his chances with Isis. She seemed reluctant at first, but eventually he persuaded her to take the grand tour of Yuugi's house.

"Anzu, Jounouchi-kun told me you were here," Yuugi said, approaching her with an obviously fake grin. "What can I do for you?"

He was acting strangely suspicious; he kept checking his watch like it was going to explode or something. Maybe he and Jounouchi had another fight; she really did not care. She had much bigger news for him. News that was so important to her, it just had to be important to him as well. "Seto and I are talking again!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, that's great, Anzu," he said very apathetically, checking his watch yet again. What the hell was his problem? She had just told him such wonderful news, and he was acting like he did not even care. Honestly, if he was in another fight with Jounouchi, he should not be taking it out on her. "Listen, Anzu, I have business I really have to take care of. Could you wait here for a few minutes?"

Before she could respond, he left and headed towards the back room, hoping Kaiba was still where he left him. Just his luck, he wasn't, but Isis and Jounouchi were. "And this is the storage room. It's not very impressive."

Jounouchi was giving Isis a tour of the house? How stupid could he get? "Jounouchi-kun, where's Kaiba-kun?" Okay, he had definitely been spending way too much time with Jounouchi recently. He supposed that was what happened when you let someone move in with you.

Isis was giving him a weird stare, and Jounouchi was looking at him like he was the stupid one. "At home, where else would he be?"

Yuugi grinned sheepishly. "What was I thinking?" Hopefully Isis was too concerned with other things to really notice what he said. "Now, Isis-san, how can I help you, and how soon can you leave?" The fewer of them he had roaming around his house, the better off they would all be. Why had he gotten involved in this mess in the first place? Why couldn't they all have left him and his Jounouchi-kun alone?

"I need you to do me a favor," she began.

"Yuugi, what the hell is going on with you today?" Oh, great. Anzu had just made her way into the back room. Technically she was not allowed back there, but she did not seem to care. "Isis-san, this is the last place I expected to see you." Isis smiled half-heartedly at her. As long as they did not ask why the other was there, and Kaiba remained missing in action, they should be just fine.

"You really should not let your pets use the bathroom." Yuugi froze and sweat-dropped. "They make it a mess." Yeah, he had been meaning to clean the bathroom, but he had been distracted recently. Once Kaiba noticed the girls, they were going to be in big trouble. "Isis, Anzu, what are you doing here?"

Yuugi took the trio's momentary distraction to run over to Jounouchi and cling at his waist. "Protect me," he pleaded.

Anzu rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Seto; honestly, those two were sad. "I'm here for relationship advice from Yuugi," she admitted. She feared knowing his reasons for being there, but she just had to know. "Why are you here, Seto?"

"I was here for relationship counseling." At least he was being honest with her, she hoped.

Maybe he really did care if he was seeking relationship advice. Especially since it was coming from his arch-enemy. And then there was the matter of Isis. "Isis-san, what are you doing here?"

Yuugi was making frantic hand gesture for Isis to stay silent, and Anzu glared at him. He was such a coward, hiding behind Jounouchi like that. "I am actually here for Seto counseling."

Seto counseling? Was that what she thought it was? Yuugi's eyes went wide, and he buried his face in Jounouchi's side. He had been giving Isis advice concerning _her_ boyfriend? "Yuugi, what have you been telling her?" she asked angrily, taking a step towards them. "How could you betray me like that?"

"Hey," Yuugi said defensively, pulling away from Jounouchi. "Your boyfriend is the one cheating on you. Don't take it out on me."

Seto was giving him the death glare of a lifetime. "Nice move, Yuugi." Jounouchi said as he disappeared behind him once more. "Now they both want to kill us."

"At least I'll die with you."

Gods, it was all so annoying; she really did not need to deal with them at the moment.

Seto really had been cheating on her. For how long she did not want to know. Her eyes filled with tears as she took a step towards him. Her eyes filled with tears as she took a single step towards him. "Seto?" she ventured. His eyes showed her no compassion, none of the love she had come so use to seeing. "Seto, do you love her?" She had to know the truth.

"Yes," he said, staring directly into her eyes.

How could he do something like this to her? She thought he had changed. "Then I guess it's over." He nodded once. Heartbroken, she turned and ran from the store as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Someone should go after her and make sure she does not get hurt," Isis said after a few moments, looking to Seto.

"Why should I do it?" he asked defiantly. "I'm the last person she wants to see right now. Send one of those two to do it," he told her, indicating Yuugi and Jounouchi with a jerk of his thumb. Isis gave him an odd little look which he did not quite understand. He looked over at the two boys and immediately regretted it. "Oh, gods, I think I'm going to be sick."

He made his way quickly out of the room, as fast as he could without losing his breakfast. He was dangerously close to it already. He would never be able to burn that image out of his mind. He doubled over, keeping one arm rested on the store counter. Maybe he should give them something to clean up; it would serve them right after what they had just put him through. Not much time had passed before Seto heard Isis behind him. "It's getting very disturbing in there."

He knew which was exactly why he had left the way he had. One second of witnessing those two together was way too much. Isis came up beside him and placed her hand on his back. Ah, the joys of physical contact. Maybe he could pretend to be sick for a bit longer; besides, he still had the mental image. "Seto, did you mean what you said earlier?" He straightened himself up, turning to look at her. "When you told Anzu you loved me?"

She looked so beautiful, standing there and looking at him with questioning eyes. "Of course." She smiled shyly at him, and he leaned closer to kiss her gently on the lips. Just as sweet as he remembered. "It would seem everybody but Anzu got all they wanted."

"No, my brother didn't," she told him, placing her hand on his arm. Nice muscles.

"Well, he doesn't deserve whatever he wants." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She seemed to fit so perfectly. However, she did not seem too happy with his comments about her brother. As long as she did not pull away from him, he didn't care. He started leading her outside, hoping to put some major distance between them and the two boys in the back room. Once they stepped outside into the sun, he stopped. "Am I the only one who finds it odd that my brother never once showed up during this whole ordeal?"

Isis shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. He probably has his own problems to deal with." He just hoped he wasn't having girl trouble and decided to go to Yuugi and Jounouchi for relationship counseling. He would never make that mistake again.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" he asked her slyly.

"Seto, was that all you ever wanted?" she asked him with a grin. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Fate always had a way of working things out.

He started walking away with her on his arm, but they had barely gotten five feet when she stopped him. "Wait just one moment." He watched as she went back to the store and turned the sign on the door so it said "Closed."

"You take care of them too much," he accused as she walked back to him.

"What, are you jealous?"

Now that he had some of his past memories back, he could remember her from her past life. Not only that, her caring had always drawn him to her to begin with. He would never try to change her. "No," he told her, placing her back under his arm, "because I know that you love me best." A brief image of a girl with blue eyes and white hair flashed in his memories. Who was she compared to Isis? "And I've always loved you the most." He sealed the promise with a kiss.


	10. Epilogue

Destiny: Now why would you believe Yuugi and think I would just end it like that? Damn kid can't even throw a knife properly.

Yuugi: Hey, the American dubbers made me do that. And quite frankly, you're not much better.

Destiny: Did you just compare me to the American dubbers?

Yuugi: Eep.

Destiny: banishes him to the realm of "It's Gonna Be Love" as punishment Now, I've kidnapped Eric Idle to narrate the epilogue for us, so sit back, relax, and continuing reading.

**THE EPILOGUE**

"Now that Seto Kaiba had finally obtained the woman of his dreams, he took her back to his house to enjoy some recently got together activities." Seto, walking back to his driveway, winked at the hidden camera. "Unbeknownst to them, Mokuba is impatiently awaiting his brother's return."

"Mokuba, get out of the bushes."

Mokuba grudgingly obliged, kicking a rock as he stepped in front of them. "Damn narrator. Why do we need one anyway?

"To make our lives a living hell," Seto told him. "Now hurry up and tell me what you want before he does."

"Where the hell were you? Malik had me kidnapped for about a week; he kept sending you threatening letters, but you never came to rescue me." Well, he was fine now. Seto had more important things on his mind than his younger brother. "I had to be rescued by Amelda." Seto shuddered, the poor boy. Mokuba seemed highly disturbed by recollecting the experience. Dusty came up behind Mokuba and jumped on his shoulder. "And why do we have a cat?"

Seto shrugged. "I thought she was cute."

"With Mokuba safely back at the Kaiba estate, Malik was left with nothing to do but pine over Bakura who still seemed oblivious to the Egyptian's affections. Anzu, heartbroken and shattered, moved to Ghana and was never heard from again. As for Yuugi and Jounouchi…"

A cat lounged on a tree branch outside of Yuugi's house, more specifically very close to his bedroom window, twitching its tail. The cat's ears flicked backwards, and the cat leapt from the tree and ran off into the distance.

"Perhaps we should not venture there. As for Seto and Isis…"

Seto and Isis were lounging by the pool on his beach chairs in the warmth of the sun; Seto in his black speedo and Isis in her blue string bikini.

"They were all ready to settle into a happy lifestyle of marriage…"

Seto opened his eyes.

"…and children…"

Seto sat up quite suddenly. "Back the familial train up. Who ever said anything about children?"

"It's a little late for that," Isis said with a smug smile. He suddenly felt very faint; he felt far too young to be a father, and not only that….

"Ha. That's what you get for trusting your own brand-name condom!"

Stupid mutt, where the hell did he come from? "Idiot, do you even know what a condom is?" he yelled in the general direction of the voice. Oh… dear… lord…. They were in his pool. "What the hell are you two doing in my pool?"

"Well," Jounouchi began, keeping one arm around Yuugi's shoulders and placing the other behind his head, "we were in your bedroom, but then your maid walked in on us and boy, was that awkward."

Now he just felt extremely ill and pissed off. Isis put a restraining hand on his arm; damn, he had just been about to go for the gun he kept under his chair for situations like this. "I want everything in the room burned."

"And so, with thoughts of marriage, children, and a restraining order against Yuugi and Jounouchi in their heads, Seto and Isis envisioned a future life of happily ever after."

Eric Idle dissipates into the night sky.

* * *

Plot, I don't see a plot. Then again, I didn't see much of a comprehensible plot through out the entire story so….. And it really didn't resolve much, did it? This could really go on forever when you think about it. Oh, well, you folks are just going to have to settle for this. 

Damn, you found out my evil plot that this epilogue was just a shameless plug for Kaiba Corp condoms.

Or to make this an even 10 chapters long....


End file.
